Turning Your Back
by Halloween Witch
Summary: Nova's been having weird dreams lately that have been draining her of energy so that she's on the brink of shutting down. Every night this dream is the same, a girl, a scream, and blood.
1. Dreams & Hearing Things

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 1: Dreams and Hearing Things_

**Nova's Point of View:**

_**Dream:**_

_I was running, like I always was now in my dreams. I was running as fast as I could, in a full sprint on my hands and feet. My tail was surprisingly wrapped around a young girl's wrist, pulling her behind me. When I turned around to see what we were running from, I saw my family, my comrades behind the girl and I. Chiro and Antauri raced forward, being the fastest and tried to separate me and the girl, but in this dream, I didn't let the happen and attacked them with my flaming fists of fury. They both fell back and the next wave came when Otto and Gibson raced toward us and attempted to deactivate me with some device in their hands. I ran, pulling the girl behind me. _

_I was able to get away from them, but I wasn't able to get away from Sprx. He used his magnets to capture the girl and I, and that's when I heard the guys come up behind me and I felt one of them deactivate me from behind. And there my dream went black._

_It may have been dark, but I could still hear the whispers of this girl. __**Help me…**__I heard her thoughts call out to me. __**Please help me…**__ There were times where I came close to hearing her clearly or I could see her, but I never came close before her connection died off, where ever she was, and her connection cut, something that is preventing her from reaching me. _

_I looked threw the dark and watched as it all turned red and I heard the girl's blood curling scream before I screamed myself, walking up. _

**Awake:**

I breathed heavily as I had just experienced the same horrible dream that I've been having for a long time now, maybe a mouth or two. I knew that the team has been having a hard time sleeping at night, worrying about me and what maybe wrong, and the fact that I haven't let any of them help me. I had distanced myself from them in order to figure this out on my own. Most days I never left my room, and the only time I did leave was for training and to eat. I would see the others, but I would avoid them at all costs. If they saw me like this, I don't know what would happen.

There was a knock at my door again; my family had one person cheek on me every time I screamed. I headed over to the door and found Jinmay there. I sighed when I saw the worried look on her face.

"I'm alright Jinmay, go back go bed." I told her after I opened the door.

"Nova please, let me in or let the team help you!" She cried. "We all used to be so close, especially after we destroyed Skeleton King! Why won't you let us help you?"

"Because I'm fine, and if there is something wrong with me, I can handle it." I snapped at her. She flinched back.

"No Nova," I heard Chiro say as he and the rest of the team walk up to my door. "This has gone on long enough; let Gibson look you over, please, for us. We don't want to lose you." I looked around me, and even if I wanted to get away, the others would have dragged me to the med bay anyway. I could only sigh and walk out my room, the door closed behind me.

"Alright." I sighed. "You can look me over, but I don't think its going to help." I could hear multiple sighs around me and watched as small smiles turned up on some of the boys and Jinmay's faces.

I followed the guys and Jinmay into the medical bay where Otto and Sprx helped me up onto the table and I laid down. Gibson came over to me with a syringe in his hands. "I'm going to put you under so that you'll feel less pain Nova." He told me.

"Just get it over with Gibson." I whispered, looking strait up into the light above me. He nodded and stuck the needle in my arm and let the drug take its course. I felt it moving inside me and within seconds, it put me out, showing me how tired I really was.

_**Dream:**_

_I could feel I was back in my dream again. But… this was different. I was surrounded by red again, that red that looked like blood to me, and I could hear the screams of that girl. I looked further into this red domain and saw her, fighting, and she was losing. I hurried over to her, but when I got too close, she vanished, or at least the chains in here that bound her did. I could feel the power primate surrounding us, it was strong in both of us, and it responded to each other. _

"_We finally can see each other." She said to me. "I'm so glad." The girl was young one, probably about Chiro's age or a little older. Her hair was long, just beyond her shoulders as a light brownish tan color. Her eyes were a very unusual mixture of purple and hazel, she was tall and skinny, like she hadn't eaten much over the past few months. _

"_I'm glad we've finally met too." I told her. "But why? And why do you need my help?"_

_The girl looked at me sadly. "A few years ago, a man broke into my home and kidnapped me from my family, at first I thought it was because I was royalty, but then I realized he was after my power. When I was born, I was born with the power primate, but not any power primate, a elemental power primate, like that of yours, which what makes our connection stronger. You have that of fire, and I have lightning._

"_This man that took me from my home has drugged me since the day he took me, and with every coming year he gives me a more powerful drug to keep me powerless. I can't do anything, but I know that you can save me, Master Nova."_

"_Hold on a sec!" I said to her. "First off, I'm no master, the only thing I am is a warrior, and second, how can I help you when right now I can't help myself?"_

"_I know you're a warrior, but you're my master, it's another reason that binds us together, master and pupil. Just like that of your friends that I saw in your memories, Chiro and Antauri I believe. And as for helping me, the only reason you're so down is because I've been trying to contact you for so long, its worn down your body and mind because of my cries for help, I can't help but cry out for help, the drugs they give me burn on the inside and steal me of any energy I have." _

"_That's terrible." I whispered. _

_She nodded. "But now that we're close enough, you can get to me and help me. I'm on a floating medical bay that travels around the galaxies called the Lediture, named after the man that controls this ship. He helps everyone else around us, but drugs me and steals what little energy I've had over the years. I overhead the nurse that gives me my injection everyday say that we were running low on supplies and need to stop for a while at the next planet, which happens to be Shuggazoom, your home planet. Sneak out in the middle of the night and get me out of there, grab a ship and get off the planet."_

"_But what about my team, my family?" I asked. _

_She shook her head. "They wont help us, not because they aren't willing, but because every new planet we go to, the head man, James Lediture, brainwashes everyone on the planet in a way that makes it seam like there not, but still will do what ever he says. The person brainwashed doesn't even realize it, no matter what."_

"_What if I told them a head of time?"_

"_No, they wouldn't be able to devise a device in time to protect them or get off the planet in time to get out of range of the mind control. I'm not saying this to make you upset, but you're going to have to go alone to help me, your will is too strong for the mind control to work on you, and you can teach me to defend myself and help me get home, from there we can end this man once and for all and save your friends."_

"_Alright, but how will I find you? If the ships so large how will I find you before it takes off?"_

_She smiled at me. "We are together as Master and Pupil, feel my presence threw the elemental power primate, you'll find me." She then began to fade and the red was turning to black. "Please help me Master Nova." The darkness surrounded me and then I woke up._

Awake:

I felt my eyes slowly open and I sat up, breathing slowly. I looked around and watched the team look over me slowly, and I looked back.

"Nova, how could you let your energy levels get so low?" Gibson asked me. "Your energy for the passed few weeks at its lowest was nine percent! I honestly don't know how you got threw those days!" I shrugged at him and slowly got myself off the table. Otto and Sprx rushed to my side when I faltered and almost fell.

"Nova you shouldn't be moving, I'm assigning you to bed rest until you get your strength back." Gibson told me strictly.

"Can I at least go back to my room?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to have someone checking on you everyday until your well. Who wants first watch?"

"I'll go first!" Otto yelled before anyone else could, Gibson nodded to him and Otto helped me back to my bedroom. Once he got me into my bed, he grinned. "Don't worry Nova! I'm going to help you get better 'til you're like yourself again!" He told me. I gave him a soft smile and turned in my bed to try and get a little rest before I had to go find her.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hello People! This is one of my newest stories, I hope you guys love it and enjoy it, please review! I don't get many review on most of my stories, so please review, I want any feed back! Even if it's only a word! REVIEW!  
**

**Question of the Chapter: Is there any name that someone calls you, that has nothing to do with your real name, but ended up being your nickname anyway?**

**My Answer to the Question: A nickname my mother gave that my friends that I see in Penn often call me is Hessy, I don't know where my mother got it, but its often what she calls me now.**

**Halloween Witch**

**P.S. - Sorry for updating late this morning, I've been sick with the flu and my head's just been spinning like a dradle. Next chapter will be up next week end or sooner!  
**


	2. Search & Rescue

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 2: Search and Rescue_

**Nova's Point of View:**

I only slept for an hour or two before I woke up. I stepped out of my bed and stretched. I felt more energized then I had in months, but still not as much as I wish I could have been. Much of my energy had returned though, now that my so call 'Pupil' has stopped draining my energy while trying to talk to me threw our connection.

I quietly stepped over to my door and opened it; Otto wasn't out there, neither was anyone. I moved outside my door and when it shut, I saw a note hanging on the outside of it.

_Dear Nova,_

_Hope you feel better. Sorry we had to go, if going woke you up. Even with SK gone, Mandarin still likes to put up a fight. We left the kitchen and Gibson's lab open incase you needed any food or meds. Hopefully you won't get this and just sleep threw it, but you being you, no such luck right?_

_Sprx_

I was touched by the fact that Sprx had left me a note, but I was even happier about what the guys had done fore me. The left the entire robot to myself, I could easily grab food and maybe even look for something in Gibson's lab that could get ride of the drugs hurting my pupil. I hurried back to my room and grabbed a few bags, one for food and one for some meds incase of anything that might happen.

I then ran to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as I could and some meds from Gibson's lab, but while I was getting supplies, I saw this new liquid that it seamed Gibson had been working on. His notes were left out next to it saying something about a solution that drains the body of any drug inside it. I smiled and grabbed the liquid and threw its container in my bag.

Now all that was left was to get a ship and get my pupil. I raced out to the docking area and found one of Otto's latest ships he had built. When I got inside, the first thing I took out was the security camera. I didn't need Otto knowing just yet that I stole his ship. After that I searched the ship until I found the ship's tracker beacon, which would have allowed the guys to find me if I hadn't of removed it.

Once that was done, I started up the engine and raced out of the docking area. I could feel the girl threw our connection just as she had told me. I felt her getting closer, and now I saw what she meant when I saw her last about the medical facility. It was huge, larger then the super robot! It looked like it was the size of a planet from where I was, but it didn't look like an aggressive ship.

I hurried and parked in a parking area in the facility and raced passed all the people there and found ventilation shaft and crawled in. After a few minutes of mindlessly searching around, I found an information desk. I lit my hand on fire and let a single flare of scorch float down to the woman who sat at the desk. At first she didn't notice the fire in her hair until it began to reach her scalp. She screamed and jumped from her place at the counter and ran. Other people ran after her to see if she was alright and put of the fire and I jumped out of the air vent and quickly hacked into the computer.

From the information I pulled up, it seams the most serious patients are sent further up in the medical facility. I then found a private hospital room on the top floor, or the bridge. I hurried over to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Not wanting to get caught, I jumped up onto the ceiling and hung out of everyone's sight.

Upon reaching the top floor, I saw a woman talking to a man. Threw my connection to the girl, I felt anger. She was angry at these two. They must be the ones holding her here and giving her the drugs. The girl's anger then turned into my anger and I had to pull myself together before I could get caught.

"I just gave her the last dose for today James." The woman said. "She's out of it, there's no way she can have any energy left after the drugs I just gave her."

"Good, thank you Mira. You are free to go now, enjoy the rest of the night." James said. Mira nodded and headed my way toward the elevator. I hurried up to the top and threw the hatch there and climbed into the shaft above the bridge. The elevator then moved behind me and I almost jumped, but now was not the time to be scared, I have to get that girl free.

I crawled threw the vents until I came over the private room. Threw the small holes I saw the girl on a bed, millions of wires attached to her and a drug still being administered into her arm in a machine to the side of her. I heard the door open and that man, James came into the room. I hide in the shadow of the vent and watched from afar.

"Let..me..go.." I could just barley hear the girl whisper. The man, James laughed.

"Let you go? Now why would I do that? As long as I have you in my hands, young princess, your power is mine; I control whether you even have it or not. I will never let you go as long as you have this power inside you, and I hope soon that I will find out what it is." He let his hand trail to her cheek and she roughly, in her weaken state, pulled her face away from his hand. He laughed and held her face anyway, putting his face right next to her's. "You belong to me, and I will _never_ let you go." He then let go of her face and turned to walk out of the room.

When I heard the door shut, I opened the vent and quickly looked around for any cameras. I sighed when I saw there was none, probably because he checked on her every day. I jumped down from the ceiling and hurried over to the girl. I turned off the machine and pulled all the wires off of her and the IV out of her arm. She slowly sat up and I helped her do so.

"Here, drink this." I told her, pulling out the liquid I had found in Gibson's lab. "It will run the drug out of your system." She then greedily grabbed the liquid out of my hands and drank it. When it was all gone, she ran from the bed and into what looked to be a bathroom. I heard a lot of ruckus in there before she stumbled out of the bathroom and could barely stand. I hurried over to her side and helped her up and to the door and looked around and saw no one. I ran out of the room with her hand grasping my tail and pulled her into the elevator.

Once we got down to the bottom floor, the woman wasn't back yet, and a man was in her place. I quickly pulled the girl around the back of the desk so we wouldn't be seen and ran for the parking area. Once out there, I instantly regretted it, we should have tried to get threw the ventilation. The woman who had been giving my pupil the drugs was out there, and saw us run out.

"Stop them!" She shouted to a guard there. "That monkey is stealing a patient!" I ran faster then I believe I ever pushed myself to do and made it to my ship, but by that time, security had already alerted the command and the ship was after us.

_Way to go Nova_. I thought to myself. _You did a great job up until now, and you had to mess it up._

"Master Nova." My pupil called next to me. "Don't hurt yourself over us getting caught. You couldn't have known that Mira was out there in the garage. Besides, they would have noticed my absence sooner or later." I nodded to her, we would probably talk more about this later, but for now, we had to get off this ship.

I blasted off into space only to have the entire ship fire upon us, then it stopped, I guess the command wants this girl alive, after what I heard that man say, it's very believable. Sad part now was that I had ships deployed after me. If we wanted to make it out of here, we had to go back to Shuggazoom for a short while, maybe it will give me some time to teach this girl some things, start a bit of her training.

I hurried off the engines and flew us back to Shuggazoom, but I had us land in the Savage Lands, the entrance hidden from those people behind us. I smirked as they stopped a long ways off and didn't know where we were. _Oh god, I'm starting to act like Sprx!_ I drove us all the way to the place where we had been created, the Alchemist's lab. I hurried and landed the ship inside the lab and closed the doors to the entrance of this lab behind us.

"That should keep us safe for the time being." I sighed. I turned back to my ship that had been parked in the middle of the Alchemist's dusty old lab, and watched my pupil walk off the ship.

"Wow." She said, amazed. "What is this place?"

"This is the place where I was created, along with my friends." I told her. "A man by the name the Alchemist created and built us, mixing the power primate with science. But he became the evil man know as Skeleton King and we had to defeat him, or else the universe would be destroyed."

"Ouch, heavy burden." She said. I nodded to her. "Thank you Master Nova. For freeing me."

"There's no need to thank me, I did it because they kept you prisoner there, something no one deserves." I told her. "But I do want to get something threw so that we don't have to have this conversation again. Please don't call me 'Master', it just doesn't sound right to me. Please just call me Nova."

"Okay, Nova. And what do want to call me?"

"How about your name?" I chuckled. She sighed with a smile and laughed a little.

"My name is Jasmine." She said. I nodded and grabbed some food that I took from the robot before I left and handed it to her.

"You're going to need to gather your strength, because after this, we need to start training you in any way possible. It's going to be your main training, along with mastering that elemental power primate you have."

"Yes Nova and I can't wait for that training." She said. I smiled and ate my portion of food before I got up with Jasmine and started her training that we so desperately needed if we were to get out of here.

**Witch's Note:**

**Jeeze, when are the team supposed to come in? When are Nova and Jasmine getting out of there? Will this girl Jasmine ever get home? Fine out next time! REVIEW!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think that Nova and Jasmine will end up running into the team on their way to Jasmine's home planet?**

**My Answer to the Question: I don't want to ruin that, so I won't say anything, but I love it when you guys guess! So guess away!**

**Halloween Witch**


	3. Prison of the Mind

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 3: Prison of the Mind_

**Sprx's Point of View:  
**

We soon got back to the robot, and man was I beat. That slime monster we had to take down didn't go down as easily as I thought. The whole team, I could tell was tired, but we all wanted to check on Nova before we went to bed. I ran down the hallway ahead of the others and headed up to her room. I noticed when I got there, just about to knock, the note I left on her door was gone, ripped off the door. _Nova must have woken while we were gone. _

I then knocked on her door, surprised to see that she didn't answer, even in this weaken state, Nova would always opened the door. I opened her door and walked in, her bed was unmade and two bags of her's were gone. _Damn it Nova!_

"You guys! Nova's-" I was cut off by the alarm, a distress signal from a large medical ship in the area, just outside of the atmosphere. Chiro ran up to the computer and opened the transmission. A man in his thirties came up on screen with short black hair and dark gray eyes. His face was extremely worried, and why did I have a really bad feeling about this?

"Thank goodness I reached you Hyper Force." He said.

"Who are you and what is it that you require out help?" Antauri asked.

The man sighed. "My name is James Lediture; I have grave news for you, as well as for me." He said. "Your teammate, the yellow monkey with pink eyes has kidnapped one of my patients and attacked one of my workers." The team eyes all went wide and mine too. _What's going on with Nova? She would never do something like that?_

"Do you have any proof of this and that it's our teammate?" Jinmay asked him.

"For physical proof, there is not much, only that my patient is gone and that one of my workers had their hair lit on fire." He responded.

"That's no possible," Chrio told him. "Nova's been weak and tired for months on end, she's sleeping back in her room, there's no way it could have been her."

"Actually kid…" I tried to tell him. The team all looked over at me. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone Sprx?" Gibson questioned.

"I mean just what I said! Two bags of her's are gone and the note I left her on her door is ripped off too. She's not there…" I let out a long sigh and feel to my knees.

"I'm sorry Hyper Force that my patient has caused you so much grief." The man said.

"What do you mean, it was Nova who took her and attacked the woman, yes?" Antauri asked.

"Yes, but what most likely might have happened is that the girl has taken control of your friend in her dreams, but to make contact, she had to drain you friend's energy since she had none." James said.

"Why didn't she have any energy?" Otto asked.

"Because we robbed her of it." The man said gravely. "About six years ago, I visited a planet called Yonux 12; on this planet I met the royal family there. They had a son and daughter. This daughter of theirs was powerful, but she was dangerous, and her mind wasn't sane. So they asked me to take her on and keep her from causing any trouble, and we did this with certain drugs to keep her low on energy. I guess after all these years of taking care of her, she wanted revenge and got into the mind of your friend and had her released. With her free now, and the drug most likely wearing off, this girl can be a threat to all life. So I ask you Hyper Force, will you help me find her and save you friend?"

"Of course we will." Chiro said quickly. "Nova's our close friend and we can't have this girl bring havoc to the universe we worked so hard to protect."

"Do you know what this girl's goal is?" Gibson asked.

"I can only guess from the knowledge I have, but I have a fairly realistic idea." James said. "The girl is going to want revenge on her parents back on her home world of Yonux 12, but from recent reports I've found, her parents died from an illness that hit the planet hard, so their oldest son is ruling the kingdom now. When she realizes this, she'll take out her brother, and then being the only heir to the throne, she'll take over, and use her powers and her planet to attack others to relieve herself of the pain she feels."

"Is there anyway to talk to her, make a truce with her?" Jinmay asked.

James sighed. "I wish my dear girl, but our attempts at a truce with her have all since failed. You can't make a truce with her."

"We need to find them first before we can take any action," Chiro said. "Do you know about where they flew off to after they left the medical center Mr. Lediture?"

"I know that they came back to this planet, but flew off into the middle of no where, no city, and no nothing out there, just barren land." Was the captain's reply.

"We have a few places that Nova could have flown off to, I suggest we search the Savage Lands first, there's cover, food, and water there for them. It would be the most ideal place for them to hide." Gibson said.

"Then that's where we'll go first. Mr. Lediture, please wait on your ship for us while we handle this." Chiro said. "Team, we'll split up into two groups to search the Savage Lands. Antauri, you and Jinmay will be in my group, we'll check the north and west of the Savage Lands. Sprx, you, Otto and Gibson will search the south and the east for them. Then if we still don't find them, we'll come together in the center of the Savage Lands and look in the Alchemist's lab, then we'll search else where from there. Let's get moving team! Hyper Force, Go!"

**Nova's Point of View:**

It was still the middle of the night, just before dawn. By now, the team would have been back at the robot and noticed my absence, and that horrible man would have confused them right now about this girl is evil I bet. But there is nothing I can do about it for the time being, for now my duty was to protect and teach this girl, Jasmine.

Speaking of her, I looked over to where she was waking up from her few hour rest, regaining more energy, we both were. I was near one hundred percent now, after resting and not having my power drained by someone, but it's all good.

"Good morning Jasmine." I told her.

She rubbed her eyes. "Morning Nova." She yawned. She then shot awake and looked around; I think I know what she's worried about, that this is a dream.

"So this isn't a dream?" She whispered to herself, but I still over heard it.

"Nope, this is real girly. You ready to learn to fight a bit before we blast out of here?" I said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," She said. "But shouldn't I eat first?" It was at that moment that my stomach growled too and I couldn't help but blush. She laughed at my behavior. "I guess we both have to eat don't we Nova?" We both laughed and I grabbed out a small portion of the food I grabbed from the robot. I handed the girl a sandwich I had made during the time she slept and I was awake. It was only a simple ham and cheese, but it would be enough for the moment.

"This is good, thank you Nova." She said after taking the first bite.

"It's only a sandwich, it's not that hard to make." I replied, blushing at the complement.

"Still, Nova this is good, thank you." She said, quickly finishing it up. "Now let's get started, right?"

"You bet girly, let's start out by just defending and then more on to the attacks, alright?"

"Sure, let's go!" She jumped to her feet and ran over to me. For the next half hour, I went over defensive maneuvers with her. It was surprised at the end of it how adapted she had been, she was already for the attacking stage.

"So let's start with your powers, since they'll be harder to master then hand to hand combat. What triggers your powers?" I said to her.

"Mostly extreme emotion of any kind, more with the negative feelings though then with the positive ones. I get scared or angry and they just come out, only once or twice has it happened when I was really happy. Like when you helped me get free, I felt so much joy, I think I over charged the ships engine which helped us move faster threw the air and escape easier. Other then that, I have not much control over this power, plus, I've been drained for the passed few years of my power so I had no chance to practice." She explained to me.

"I know where you're coming from and what you're facing." I told her. She looked at me strangely. "When I learned about my powers of fire, I never wanted to use again because I almost destroyed my friends and my home that I've worked so hard to protect. I know it's hard, but you can do it, we just have to get you to get passed the mental barrier that is preventing you from using you powers at an earlier time."

"What was the barrier that held you back?" She asked.

I sighed. "My barrier that held me back was the fear of losing my temper and hurting my family. It took me many years and two new additions to my family and the lost of a member before I could pass that barrier."

"Lost and added a member?" She question. I sighed. Another story to tell that I'd rather not, but have to. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to Nova."

"No, you should know, besides, it might help you over come whatever is blocking you." I said to her. "We once had a very powerful leader, his name was Mandarin. He was the wisest and the most powerful of us all, but soon dark thoughts came to his mind. He wanted to enslave the people of Shuggazoom to do his and our bidding, we couldn't let that happen. He was basically becoming what we had all this time protected Shuggazoom from. We believe once long ago that Skeleton King had infected his mind with dark thoughts, but then later on, we realized that it was his own heart that had been corrupted by his own thoughts, not by anyone else. It hurt us deeply in the end, but we had no choice against it. He was sent to prison, but broke out after we were woken from our hibernation. He then joined up with Skeleton King and we had to face him all over again. When his master died, he ran off in the universe and disappeared, where he went and is or even if he is still alive is a mystery to everyone."

"That's really sad. I'm sorry for your loss." Jasmine said. "What about the additions to your team?" She was trying to lighten the mood by changing the subject, and for that, I was grateful.

"We had two additions to our team, the chosen one and leader of our team, and another member. The chosen one is Chrio, the boy you saw in my memories when you tried to contact me. He's the one who woke us from our slumber and soon became our leader. The really startling part is that he's only fifteen." The girl gasped and I laughed. "The other member is the only other girl besides myself, Jinmay. She a robot girl who looks so much like a human that even Otto, our head mechanic couldn't tell that she was a robot." I laughed softly and the girl erupted in giggles. "She certainly made things livelier, I was happy for it." I sighed and looked down at the floor from where I sat.

"You miss them don't you?" The girl said. I nodded, but whipped off the sorry look on my face and replaced it with a serious one.

"Alright girly, we got no more time for sulking about my past. We got work to do, and for starters, we got to find out what's wrong in your head. Once we find out what's blocking you powers, then we can work on getting around it and then start playing with your powers." I told her, jumping up form my spot and motioning her to get up herself. The girl looked surprised, but did as she was told and got up, then walked over to me, where I used my rocket pack to fly up by her head and place my hand there. "I'm not as good at the power primate as Antauri is, but I know my own type of primate pretty well. I'm going to find what is holding you back and try to help you over come it in your mind since you can't face these problems again, being so far away from home." The girl nodded to me and let get closer to her, place a hand on her forehead and there I looked into her mind with the power we both had.

Once I was inside her mind, it took me a long while to find her memories, they had been hidden well, and many of the doors in her mind were just memories of her childhood or anger directed toward that horrible man James Lediture. I finally got to the back of her mind where I saw a door that floated there in the dark. I pushed it opened and hurried threw it as it closed behind me.

When I looked around, I was instantly surrounded by a large grassy plain filled with flowers that came up onto my knees, for a human, it would be up to just above their ankles. These plains seamed to go on forever, the only things that stood out among them was the tree line very far off in the distance and three young children playing in the field with some toys. There were two older children about the age of six, a boy and girl. The girl resembled Jasmine with her long light brown hair and purple hazel eyes, and the boys had dark black hair with hazel eyes. The youngest of the three of them who looked to be five, had long dark black hair and green eyes.

"Catch me if you can Cobi!" The younger version of Jasmine laughed as she ran down the filed, the boy, Cobi ran after her, falling short in her step.

"I'll catch you this time Jasmine!" He shouted surly at her, trying to catch her, but his short lets couldn't carry him as far as the girl's.

"Jasmine! Cobi! Come quick!" The youngest yelled to them. Cobi and Jasmine stopped their game and quickly ran over to the young green eyed girl and stood next to her.

"What is it June?" Cobi asked her. She pointed up into the sky and that was where they saw James Lediture's ship in the sky, heading strait towards them. The three of them ran as the ship landed, but men ran after them and caught Jasmine, while the other two were able to get away. She screamed as they took her back to the ship, and that was where she was handed off to James Lediture, in his arms, he stuck a needle in her arm and let the drug take its course.

Before she was knocked out he whispered painful words in her ear, the very words that were blocking her. "I'm going to make sure that you never see them again, and that you'll always be alone and in misery."

**Witch's Note:**

**Poor Jazz, that poor girl, and she was only six! Six! I am so cruel, but without the drama there, there would be no story right? Remember to ****Review**** people!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite kind of candy to eat, if you eat candy, if not, your favorite food?**

**My Answer to the Question: My favorite candy is called 'Mint Juleps' they look like a Hershey kiss, but in green, pink or yellow, with little sugary white bits of candy on the bottom of them. They have this blend of vanilla, chocolate and mint mixed in the main part of it. I love them!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Plan it Out

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 4: Plan it Out_

**Sprx's Point of View:**

"Sprx, Gibson, Otto, are you guys at your first position?" Chiro called over the communicator. We were all in starting positions to search threw the Savage Lands for Nova and the girl, who we learned just a while ago was Princess Jasmine.

"We are at the location of our entrance to the Savage Lands Chiro, waiting upon your order for entry." Gibson said into his communicator.

"Good, enter the Savage Lands and check your areas, once done and if nothing found, head to the rendezvous point at the Alchemist's tower and search the outside perimeter. We'll meet you there when we're done. Chiro out." Following the kid's orders, we made out way into the Savage Lands.

The last time I remember being here was when we followed Chiro after he was turned into a monkey, he wanted to revive Antauri. Then we get captured by that witch Valina and Jinmay gets kidnapped from outside the Savage Lands when Antauri saves us. Then we save Jinmay and find out we have to go stop that Dark One Worm because we didn't kill it the last time and we thought we killed Valina when she fell off that ledge into the ooze but she came back until she was killed by the old Bag a Bones.

You can tell I wasn't exactly thrilled about coming back here.

But this wasn't about just some mission, this was about Nova. That girl took her from me, and I intend to get her back, no matter what.

**Nova's Point of View:**

The memory I had just seen, it was awful. How could that horrible man do that to this sweet girl? How could he take her from her friends and family, and then have the nerve to help others? My temper was losing its control over this factor. Just barely over my rage could I feel the flames erupt on my body.

"Calm down Nova." Jasmine told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay now, you saved me." I shook my head, slapping myself across the face to wake myself us.

"It's still not right." I shivered at what I had seen. "But now we both know what it is that's blocking you. Jasmine, he no longer has a hold over you. You're free and getting closer to home, to your friends and family. Don't let his words haunt you and prevent you from that. I mean, I helped you get out and you have a friend now that's willing to help you get home. I'll help you see them again." She nodded and slowly breathed in and out.

"Thanks Nova." I smiled at her.

"Now try to get a spark, that's all I want to see if you can handle for now." She nodded and concentrated on the palm of her hand, and soon enough a large blot of electricity erupted from her hand and danced around. She stood their stunned.

"I did it?" She asked surprised. I nodded and walked up right next to her, letting a small flame appear in the center of my hand. The two dangerous energies danced together in our palms and we both smiled. "Wow." The lightning bolt danced wildly and she closed her fist and I saw that bolt of energy race all over her body. She touched an empty bag that once upon a time had some of our food in it and was barbequed and gone in a second.

"At least this way with that power of yours you'll be able to keep the guys from touching you. Just turn down the voltage a bit so you don't kill them, okay?" Jasmine nodded and started to gather our things in a rush. "What's wrong Jazz?"

"Now that I'm in tune with my powers, I can feel large sums of energy off in the distance, coming in our direction. Their similar to ours, but are missing something. My guess is your friends are searching for us here and are getting close, and what I sense is the power primate."

"Then we'd better get going, shouldn't we?" It was a rhetorical question, one that she didn't answer as I hoped she wouldn't anyway. "Once your done packing, get on the ship, wait for me there, I have to see how far off they are." I raced off by her and climbed threw my once creators lab to the top of his tower.

**Sprx's Point of View:**

"Have you sighted anything yet kid?" I called threw the communicator. Otto, Gibson and I were waiting on the kid, Antauri and Jinmay and the rendezvous point outside of the Alchemist's old lab.

"Nothing here Sprx, you should have a visual of us in a minute. Chrio out." I closed off my communicator and looked out into the forest and saw the three of them coming closer to where we stood. Otto stood up from the spot that he had sat down in earlier on the ground and waved to them, only Jinmay would wave back.

"We didn't find Nova." Otto said sadly. Jinmay placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her Otto. Call me crazy but I have this weird feeling that Nova is really close, and we'll see her any minute." Jinmay said, speaking to all of us.

"You're not crazy Jinmay, your beliefs are in fact more true then false." Antauri said, his meditating silver body floating toward them. "I feel that she is near, be on your guard as we search the Alchemist's lab."

"Its most likely that Nova would have decided to stay there." Gibson said. "Besides this place, where would Nova take the girl to rest and recuperate while avoiding others? A place difficult to find and dangerous to get to. The lab fits perfectly."

"You guys! Look up there!" Otto shouted, we all turned to look upward at where he was point at, which happened to be the top of the tower. We saw the top of the tower move, as in something feel off it and I was instantly staring into those pink eyes. We had found her. Her eyes were terrified when she saw us and she bolted down into the Alchemist's lab once more.

"Hurry team! After her!" The kid yelled and we raced for the lab.

**Nova's Point of View:**

I ran as fast as I could threw the top of the tower until there was the large open space that led down to the bottom floor. I jumped and passed by the floor that Antauri had been revived on and then fell to the floor where I was created along with the others and Mandarin. I hit the top of the ship and jumped inside. Jasmine was there waiting for me. She stood out of my way as I turned on the ship and it started rise off of the ground. I looked threw the window in front of me and saw the team burst threw the door with their weapons at the ready. I blasted the ship forward and the team jumped out of the way as to not be hit. I raced the ship in an upward dive out of the atmosphere and then slowed the ship slightly to calm my heart rate from how hard it was pounding.

"Nova, look out!" Jasmine yelled and I looked forward to see the Lediture coming at us. I took a sharp turn to race around it and the alarm went off at how close we were to the ship. We got around it and raced off into the distance, and to put some distance between us, I set the hyper drive to get us a good distance away without using us all our fuel. Once we could no longer see the Lediture, the team or Shuggazoom, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." I breathed harshly. "If I have to keep doing stunts like that, I'll turn into another Sprx!"

"We may still have to deal with that on the way Nova. You can't really expect that things like what you just preformed will not come up again in the future." Jasmine told me, catching her own breath, taking her seat next to me.

"I know." I told her. "It's just hard to deal with some factors, my team is now fighting against me, I'm trying to get you back home on my own, I have to train you all by myself in more ways then one. Its finally starting to way down on my, that and I think I'm just a tad bit tired from all the running and piloting."

"Why don't you take a nap them?" She asked me. "I can drive for a while. I've seen you do it and I had a lot of practice when I was little before I was taken."

"Okay, but I want to make sure you can handle this ship before I hit the sack. Try flying a little bit and if you're okay, then I'll lie down." I got up from my seat and handed the controls to Jasmine. She easily took over the ship and flew it smoothly threw the dark void of space.

"I think I got it." She told me.

"Alright then, I'll take nap and I'll see you in a bit. Wake me up in a few hours to take over if I'm not up and I'll take over."

"Shall do, night Nova." She waved to me before she turned back to the controls and I walked into the small bedroom in the ship. Crawling into the bed, a sigh escaped me and my eyes slowly closed. Sleep then slowly over took my tired body.

**Sprx Point of View:**

We'd lost her again. How could she keep getting away? I though Brain Strain told us that she was really low on energy and would be out for weeks, yet here we are after only _hours_, chasing after her and some girl she freed.

"Lets get back to the robot team, we can still catch them!" Chrio called. We all followed after him and had only made it out of the Savage Lands before we were contacted by Lediture.

"I'm sorry Hyper Force." He said as his voice came threw our communicator. "Your friend and Princess Jasmine made it past our defenses and jumped into hyper drive, I have not way to track them. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Mr. Lediture. If you could spare us some time, we'd like to talk to you in person about this situation." The kid told him. "Things need to be dealt with quickly before Nova and this princess get very far away."

"I understand Mr. Neil, I'll meet with you at your robot as soon as I can, and I'll try to be down in Shuggazoom in twenty minutes."

"Understood Mr. Lediture, we'll see you there." The kid broke off taking to Lediture and turned to face us. "Let's get going team; we have to prepare to head off into space again."

"Are we going to be out there as long as we did when we had to destroy the Dark One Worm?" Otto asked.

"Maybe Otto, maybe not. We don't know yet." Jinmay told him, walking beside him on our way back to the robot.

"How do you think the girl got into Nova's head?" I asked quietly. The team's walk slowed and they turned back to look at me as I hung my head.

"I don't know Sprx," Antauri said. "But know this, we will get her back. No Hyper Force member is ever alone." I looked up to face him. He his face reflected the partial pain I felt inside me at this very moment. He and the others knew of my feelings for Nova, it was only her that was clueless to them, or she ignored them. But I just couldn't stand this, that this girl forced her away.

_I just want you back here Nova, even if you don't love me, its better then you not here at all. _

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Arriving back at the Super Robot, we came face to face with James Lediture, he stood really talk, but he didn't look like the type who knew how to fight.

"Sprx, a word." Antauri asked me. I nodded and followed him while the kid, Jinmay, Gibson and Otto took Lediture into the command center. Antauri led me into our bed chambers and stopped by mine. "I think its best if you rest Sprx, I know how much Nova leaving has affected you, so please rest. We will start looking for her again in the morning, once we have gathered all the supplies we need." I didn't dare question Antauri's orders. It ended badly if I did. I silently moved by him into my room and made my way to my bed. I thought I'd be up forever, thinking about Nova and all, but I fell fast asleep in a few minutes.

_**Asleep:**_

_I opened my eyes to some kind of dark misting area around me. Black fog floated all around me and where ever I was. Through the black fog, I saw the outline of a figure, and where ever they were, it was bright. I ran toward it, and there I raced into the center of the darkness, where there was light. But the figure in the center of this light was what surprised me the most. There stood the one I loved. Nova._

"_Nova?" I questioned. "How can you be here, where even is here?" She turned to face me, with just as a surprised face as my own. "Awe man! I have to be dreaming!"_

"_Sprx, wait please!" She cried. Her voice forced me to look up at her. "We are sleeping and I don't know how we got here, but we need to talk."_

"_Really?" Sarcasm rolled off my tongue. "How about we start about you being mind controlled by that princess."_

"_I'm not mind controlled by her, your mind controlled by Lediture!" She cried, tears slipped from her eyes. "She was kidnapped by him for her power of the elemental power primate when she was very young, taken from her friends and family."_

"_No way, she was taken for medical reasons over her sanity and wants to take over her planet and kill others!"_

_She shook her head and backed away from me. "I can't believe how much he's twisted you already Sprx. I thought you would have been stronger, believed in me longer." She backed away into her own darkness behind her. "I don't want to be here with you if you're no longer the Sprx I cared about." She turned on her heels and left the lightened area to the foggy darkness behind her._

"_Nova! Don't go please!" I saw her stop as only her tail still showed threw the dark fog. "I'll listen to your side of the story, just please don't leave me, I can't lose you again." I didn't see her move toward me as my eyes shed the warm, salty liquid from my eyes. _

"_Sprx." I looked up and saw her face right in front of mine. Her soft smile gave my burning heart hope. "Your not alone, and neither and I. I'll free you from his control when I can, and we'll see each other again. If not in the real world, then here, in our minds, where no one can see us or control that." She turned around hastily and then looked back at me. "I have to go now Sprx, Jasmine must be getting tired by now and will want to sleep for a while, I'll see you again, the next time we both close our eyes and the darkness takes us to this dream land together." She then turned on her tail on left. I wished she would come back, or at least speak again. But the whole in my heart was no longer there, it was filled for the most part. _

_And I would be waiting for her to come back, even it takes years, we will both do what we can in our power, to set free who ever is really mind controlled. _

**Nova's Point of View:**

I woke up with slight droplets of sweat rolling down my face. Seeing Sprx in that dream, I knew we had then somehow been connected. The dark haze around us in that world of dreams was the doubt or myself and the mind control of Sprx, and the light area where we had talked had been the hope that clung the two of us together in this dark and saddening time.

I rose from my bed and headed out into the pilot room, where Jasmine was still at the wheel, tiredly looking out at the open space a head for any trouble. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Your tired Jasmine, get some rest." I told her. "I'll drive for a while." She nodded and I took her place into the pilot's seat when she went into the bed room I was just in and closed the door. I turned to face the many controls in front of me and I sighed at how it reminded me of Sprx, because of his love to fly.

_I'll see you soon Sprx, once I need to dream again, I know you'll be there waiting for me._

**Witch's Note:**

**Thank God their finally off Shuggazoom! Worried they wouldn't get off soon right? Well they made it, and now when Nova and Sprx fall asleep, they see each other! Isn't that great! It sure feels it! Took me a while to write this chapter since I had a hard sticking with one POV. I hope you guys think goodly of this chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: Why do you think Sprx and Nova can see each other in their dreams?**

**My Answer to the Question: I honesty don't want to tell you so that you guys can guess, so please guess away!**

**New Poll: Okay, guys. I know that we just started this story, but I want to be ready for when we start the next one since this one is much shorter compared to **_**Dawn of A New Era**_** so we need to vote for the next story already, but if you want to wait, that's fine, just to be clear, most of **_**Turning Your Back**_** will be out up over Christmas Vacation with all the free time I have, so please vote when you can. **

**Hint (Please Read!): Out of all the stories on the poll, only Together As One is the only story that will **_**not**_** have a sequel.**

**Remember to Review! (I love that almost as much as when I write, so tell me how I did!)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	5. Dangers on Chamb

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 5: Dangers on Chamb_

**Sprx's Point of View:**

I couldn't stop thinking about her as the night went on. Those few minutes we spent with each other in that weird world. I still remember her face, every emotion that passed with the words I told her and how she responded back to me. Once she left, I was happy, but I woke up, back to reality, and there was no reason for me to go back to sleep. One of us was right and the other was wrong, but who? Nova seamed so sure that she wasn't controlled, and in that space, if she was controlled, wouldn't that place be where the real Nova would come out? What if she's right? What if we are the ones being controlled?

I shook my head, I didn't know. Maybe I should talk to Antauri about it later. I rose from my bed and walked out of the bed chambers to the command center. Jinmay was out there alone in the command center, watching the screen. I didn't even know she was coming.

"Hey kiddette." I called to her. She turned to show me a face of surprise.

"I though you weren't getting up for another few hours Sprx." She said to me.

I shrugged. "I didn't sleep well, at least I tried." I paused. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be staying on Shuggazoom like you did all those other times."

"Normally I would," She replied. "But not this time Sprx. I refuse to stay back on Shuggazoom when Nova needs us. Chiro called in the Sun Riders to watch over Shuggazoom while we're gone; he knew I wanted to be out searching for Nova too."

"What about Lediture? Is he back on Shuggazoom?"

"No, he came with us. We're letting him stay in the guest bedroom." She said, her eyes starting to drop, even a robot needs its rest.

"Why don't you go lay down Jinmay, I'll keep an eye out up here." She sighed.

"Are you sure Sprx? You didn't get much sleep either."

"Yeah, but I can't go back to sleep whether I want to or not. Go take a nap with the kid." Her face flushed at that and I cracked a smile.

"Just give a shout if you need anything Sprx." She said as she passed by me to get to Chiro's room. I turned my head to the screen and looked at the open space.

_We'll figure it out sooner or later Nova, hopefully before something bad happens. _

**Nova's Point of View:**

Jasmine and I have been switching between driving the ship and sleeping for the past twelve hours. She was sleeping now and I had been driving for about an hour or so. We've faced nothing but open space for all the time that we've been out here, and we were getting close to no longer having any fuel, it was the draw back with having this smaller ship and not the Super Robot.

The alarm then went off and my eyes raced toward the scanner. I saw in a distance a deep green planet, surrounded by a few large clouds. It was the first planet we had come into contact since Shuggazoom, and we wouldn't make it much further unless we stopped there.

Jasmine came out of the bedroom and sat in the co-pilot seat. "What's going on Nova?"

"We came in contact with the first planet in twelve hours." I told her.

"What does the computer say about it?" I typed a bit on the pad next to me that led to the computer's banks that store information. It did a quick scan of the planet and then showed the results.

"It says the planet is named Chamb. It's known as a dangerous planet on a scale of seven out of ten because of some dangerous creatures down there and some of the plant life was dangerous too. In other words, man eating animas and plants."

"But then that's the only planet for a long time and we need to re-fuel." I let my head fall forward as we drove toward the planet.

"Your right Jasmine, it is the only way to get fuel right now, or float in the open void of space until the team and Lediture find us." I saw her face scrunch up in anger.

"I'll take my chances on the planet with the beasts and vegetation." I smirked at her boldness and anger.

"Then be ready girly, because we're heading down there now." I shot the ship toward the planet and we landed in the middle of the largest jungle on the planet, as well as the thickest, it was one of the only places that we would be able to find fuel without behind found by the team too easily since the robot _might_ crush us. So they'll have to come on foot, where we'll be pretty far away from them.

Jasmine and I exited the ship and I grabbed a tracker before the door closed behind us. The vegetation was so thick; I'm surprised I could land the ship. Trees blocked so much of your vision you could see very far ahead. I pulled the tracker out in front of me and set it to locate a fuel source. It showed there was one nearly a mile or so away from here.

"There's a fuel source only a mile or so away from here, let's go Jasmine, and stay on your toes, you never know what might pop out anywhere. Don't touch anything and watch your footing, I have this feeling that if we avoid stepping on roots or tails of plants and animals, we'll have an easier time getting threw the forest."

"Got it Nova." She replied as we made our way threw the forest.

**HalloweenWtichHalloweenWitch**

The mile that we had to travel went by faster then we though. We did have our run ins with large roots and tails that we saw from beasts and plants that slept, but we never woke a single one up, which was a huge relief to the two of us.

We entered a clearing with fewer trees then the entire forest and here was where the tracker was quietly going off at its maximum volume, we had to lower it as we made our way threw the forest or the creatures and vegetation would have been all over us.

"We're here Jasmine." I said quietly to her. She nodded and looked at the space before us.

"But what are we going to use as fuel?" She asked me. I had to think about that. I handed her the tracker and started to look around.

"Hold onto that for me, and I don't want to risk a beast hearing it, so could you please turn it off Jasmine?" I heard the soft beeping stop and I inwardly sighed. "Thank you. Let me look around for a moment." I left her at the edge of the wood and searched quietly threw the tall grass and few trees. It was then that I stumbled across some green crystals softly glowing in the grass. I picked them up and they looked quiet similar to the ones that we normally would find on Ranger 7 to use as fuel for the Super Robot. I motioned Jasmine to come over with the scanner. She did so and I turned it back on to check the crystal, sure enough, it was a fuel energy source. "We found it!"

"Not soon enough though!" Jasmine said, pointing up at the sky. There was the Super Robot coming in for a landing in the field we were in. "We have to go now Nova!"

"Throw me the backpack! I'll gather some crystals and then we'll head back to the ship. Head to the tree line and wait for me there, if the robot lands and I'm not back yet, run, just run back to the ship and wait for me there, and if I get captured, fly off don't get caught." She nodded and ran to woods edge. I raced to gather crystals that were around me before racing after her just as the robot was landing. I reached the woods edge just as I caught up with Jasmine and I took her hand in my tail and ran into the forest.

_This was the same as my dream; Chamb was a vision into the future I had, which means that Sprx is going to knock me out if I don't have Jasmine do anything. _

"Jasmine, I need you to make a ball of electricity in your hand." I said as I continued to drag her deeper into the woods.

"Why?' I heard her ask.

"Trust me; you'll know when to use it." I felt her muscles tense as she tried to concentrate while running threw these woods. I felt the energy behind me and looked back momentarily to see she had done as I asked. _When we got the chance later on, I'm going to reward her greatly for her progress in less the forty-eight hours_.

Running threw the forest I could feel the team getting closer to us by the minute. And then it happened. Antauri and Chiro came, the first wave, just as I had in my dream. I hit them with my flame fists of fury and ran by as they fell. Otto and Gibson came next, just life before, trying to deactivate me. I pushed passed them and then saw the third wave, Sprx. But what he was going to do, I couldn't let that happen.

"Now Jasmine!" I shouted. She threw the ball at him and it exploded when it hit the ground a few feet away from him. We ran passed him and I couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow hit me like a ton of bricks when I ran by him. Our eyes locked for the briefest moment, and then I ran off with Jasmine and the things we had on hand.

Jasmine had created another electric ball and had her eyes out peeled. So were mine, I didn't see Jinmay in my vision, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't there. And soon enough, a red blur passed by eyes. I didn't see it fast enough, but Jasmine could, throwing the energy in her hand at Jinmay as she tried to separate us. Jinmay fell off to the side and Jasmine and I pushed threw, we were in the clearing now where the most beasts and plants were compounded together. But I bet the team didn't know that.

As we rant threw, I purposely hit a few tails of the beasts that we're sleeping around. I heard their angry cries as we raced further into the forest back to our ship.

"What did you do that for Nova?" Jasmine asked me. "I thought we were trying to keep the beasts asleep?"

"We were, but once the team found us, we needed to get them off our backs, so having them awake is better with the team following after us because the beasts will get into fights with the team and chase them off. And while all this happens, we're running on a safe trip home." I explained to her.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We arrived back at the ship after only a little while later and didn't stop to break until we were inside the ship and had the cloaking device on. Once there, we dropped to the floor, after a mile run and battling the team, if you could call that a battle, it took a lot out of you. I think we both rested for nearly a half an hour or so before we ever _tried_ to stand up, failing a few times before I made it to the head of the ship.

"So how are we going to make this fuel we need?" Jasmine asked, trying again to get to her feet, this time being successful.

"From what I saw Otto and Gibson do before I left the robot, I remember the two of them would normally over heat the crystal until it broke down into liquid form, which is how we need it for when we put it in the engine." I replied, picking up the bag and pulling out all the crystals I gathered.

"So you're going to use your powers to melt it?"

"Yes, but its going to take some time. You see, I can get up to the temperature I need to melt these crystals, but I have to store that energy in a single part of my body for a long time until they can get to the right temperature, you could relate it to a oven heating up before you put your meal in it to cook."

"How long will it take?"

"Sadly about a week." She gasped. "I know it's a long time, but we have no other choice, it also give you some more time to practice your powers and fighting moves."

"But what about the team and the creatures now storming along the surface of the planet? And how am I going to be able to train when you have your hands full?"

"Those beasts will keep away the Hyper Force and Lediture for the time being, and even when the settle down, they'll be grumpy for a long time, until we get off the planet, so I don't think we have to worry about any uninvited house guests for a little while." I paused. "I'm going to get started on storing that energy I need, and we're both going to sleep now. I'm in need of a nap after that work out."

"I agree Nova." She said. "Night." She and I walked into the bedroom and each took one side of the bed. I felt my hands get warm as the heat started to get concentrated in them. Keeping them away form anything that would burn.

"Night Jazz."

**Witch's Note:**

**Here we go! Chapter five done! I feel proud about that. Now I can get to work on another story and chapter six! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you really think that it will be a week until Nova and Jasmine get off the planet or not? Explain your reason please on why you think that.**

**My Answer to the Question: You ain't getting a word out of me!**

**Remember to Review Please! (Nova and Jasmine can't have a story if there are none!)**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. Say GoodBye to the Jungle

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 6: Say Good-Bye to the Jungle_

**Nova's Point of View:**

The entire week that we spent recharging our energy was spent mostly on me heating my hands to melt the crystals. Before the week even came close to the end of the week, I tried many times to get the crystals to melt with the heat in my hands still building. All my efforts were in vain, save the last one I tried yesterday, when I saw the crystal start to melt off its outer surface. I knew then that I was getting closer to the end of this stage we had to go threw, but we had to finish this up fast. We didn't know how much longer it would be before the team would come after us here in the jungle, regardless of the mindless, irritated animals and vegetation that stood in their way.

I had apologized many times to Sprx in our connected dream for the entire week, and he apologized just as much for the actions that he was ordered to perform against me. In that dream world, we could be ourselves and not be ordered by anyone, we belonged to no one there, and we weren't controlled by anyone there. It was our safe haven there. A place where we could be with each other without fear.

I sadly had to wake once again from my night long chat with him, my hot-headed pilot. I looked down at my hands and noticed their change in color to white, the hottest fire there is in my body, and it took all week to get them to this heat. For it to come faster to me, I would have to lose my temper or practice for many years.

I walked out of my room; careful not to touch anything around me I made my way to where we had stashed the crystals on top of the side bar in the back of the ship. I used my tail to pull out a bowl below me that wouldn't melt under the heat that the crystal was under and picked up the crystals with my now free tail. The crystals were dropped into my hands and slowly they started to melt.  
"They're finally melting?" Jasmine asked, coming out of the bathroom in a new set of clothes for the day, a purple spaghetti strapped shirt and a set of blue jeans that extended beyond her ankles.

"Finally, yeah they are." I responded. I looked down at the crystals again. "Though it still looks like its going to be a while before these things are completely melted before we can blast off this planet."

"How long do you think?"

"A few hours at most."

"And the soonest?"

"Maybe half a hour to a hour from the rate it's already melting, but it seams I might need a stronger heat as I make my way to the center."

"What do you want me to do while you wait? Go over more defensive and offensive moves? Practice my powers? Prepare something on the ship for launch? Try to find some food?"

"Actually, some of those might keep you busy for a while." I gave her a quick, soft smile. "Practice some moves, both offence and defense, then try some more with your powers. After you do that, take a look outside with the tracker and see if there is anything we can take with us that might give us a helping hand. The ship is already mostly ready to go, I just have to melt these crystals and get them into the fuel tank. Do you think you can drive the ship off planet? I think I might be a little too stiff to do that unless under dire circumstances."

"Sure, I can fly us off planet and in space for a while until you get un-stiff." She moved a distance away from where I sat melting the crystals. "Are you still going to watch if my form is off?" She said as she moved into her fighting stance.

I grinned at the princess and my newest friend. "You better believe it girly."

**Sprx's Point of View:**

Man has it been hard the past week. While we've been searching for Nova and Princess Jasmine, those beasts and plants have been biting at our tails like there's not tomorrow! After Nova woke them up and saw us coming toward them, they've been surrounding the robot and watching every movement. If one of us steps outside on top of the robot, the creatures call to the man eating birds flying above to try and knock us to the ground.

So now we can't go outside, we can't move the robot until we're sure its safe and we can't go looking for Nova. It doesn't bother me as much now though, since I've been able to see Nova in my dreams and be connected to her threw the feelings we share.

Though what worries me is that the team is seeing that I'm not as depressed and not as worried. Antauri will belong along soon to find out why and I don't know if I should tell him. What if he tries to use it to get to Nova? I can't hurt her like that, but I want to be with her, but I can still see her whenever the two of us go to sleep. But then what if Antauri tried to get in then and messes it up? Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

I hit my head to get out of my thoughts and hurried off into the command center. Everyone was already there with Lediture, trying to track Nova and Princess Jasmine's ideal path to her home planet Yonux 12. When I entered the room, Antauri looked over at me first, sensing me come in and the difference in my behavior between now and when Nova first was gone. He floated silently away from the others and came to my side.

"Sprx, come with me please." I couldn't disobey my second in command, so I followed after his meditating form toward the meditation room. He settled in the center while I took a seat across from him. "Why has your behavior changed drastically over the time we've been searching for Nova, Sprx?" He hit me there with his words; he defiantly wasn't waiting or trying to hold out.

"Uh… in more basic English please Antauri." He sighed, he knew I already knew what he meant, but I wanted to drag it out.

"Sprx, why have not been as angry that Nova is gone?" If he got anymore basic it would kill him, we all knew how Antauri loved riddles to confuse us. I shook my head at him and looked away. "Sprx, what happened to you? Were you attacked threw the mind by the girl?"

"No! I wasn't attacked!" I covered my mouth afterward and cursed for my sudden out burst. _Damn, he got me. He got me to give him information_.

"Then what did happen?" He asked once again. "I only ask for the welfare of yourself and the team."

"I want to tell you Antauri, but.."

"But?"

"But, I don't want what happened to change. I like it like this, and until we sort this thing out with Nova and the girl and find out whose really lying about controlling others, I can be happy with this."

"What do you mean?" There was no way I was getting out of it, I wasn't planning on telling the whole truth but now, if I don't… lets just leave it at that.

"The night Nova escaped form the Alchemist's lab was the first time I was able to talk to her since before she left the robot. We had this dream connection where it was just me and her, no one else. Our feelings threw the power primate allow us to see each other, and that night she told me that it was Lediture that was really controlling the six of us and that the girl has no plans of killing others, she just wants to go home after Lediture kidnapped her from her family. Both stories are so realistic I can't figure out which one is the real one, so I put it off to the side if I could see Nova every time I close my eyes. I'm so at peace there, it's almost like a ceasefire in the middle of a war."

"Sprx, you basically reassured me on my worries for a long item now." I looked up at him surprised. "I've had the same worries, though I do not see Nova like you do. You seam to be the only one who does. But now we know a little more, the next time you fall asleep, would you be kind enough to let me merge our minds to try and join together to see Nova? To see if she can answer some questions for all of us?" I nodded to him.

"It happens right after I fall asleep, once the darkness takes over, I'm suddenly surrounded by haze, and then I run forward, there in the center of the haze is a large area of light, and that's where I meet Nova."

Antauri nodded. "We will try tonight after Lediture goes to bed then." He left me then. I breathed out a sigh and turned to walk out the door.

_I just hope Nova doesn't kill me for this._

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

I had finally gotten threw all that training Nova wanted me to do. Nearly an hour had passed and Nova was only halfway done or a little more. She got so frustrated she nearly blew one up with the sudden change in heat under her hands. Thankfully it just melted faster and is now in the fuel tank where it should be, waiting to be used.

Like Nova had asked of me earlier, I was gathering stuff outside that might come in handy after we leave. It's not like we may be coming back to this planet anytime soon. I had only been able to find some fruit so far that looked safe to eat, but I used the tracker to make sure it was okay first before I took it back to the ship.

I felt sorry for Nova though, she's spent the past few hours melting those crystals, she hasn't been able to move an inch or else she'd lose her concentration, that was also the reason why I was staying outside here, I don't want her to lose concentration so I'm staying out here until I see the Hyper Force or when she calls me in.

I looked off in the distance as I heard another cry of another animal, those wild ones that have been going crazy after Nova and stepped on a few tails earlier in the week. Their cries have been screaming all over the jungle, probably looking for anything that's not native to the planet or familiar to them. I've been so scared to leave the small meadow that Nova and I've been staying in that I've paced around it multiple times while waiting for her.

I bent down to look at another piece of fruit at my feet. It looked normal, but when I went to reach for it, my powers screamed at me not to. I closed my eyes on it and felt its energy; it was a hologram around a smoke device! I kept my eyes closed and looked around, they were all around me. How could I not have noticed?

I used my power to extend my vision beyond my eyes to the tree line, and there I saw the Hyper Force, it looked like the scientist was gazing the most intently at me, seeing if I would still pick it up. The rest of the team seamed to be focusing on the ship, the boy and his girlfriend moved toward it, thinking I couldn't see them.

I opened my eyes in a rapid flash and raced toward the ship, ignoring the canisters around me, but somehow not tripping them off. The boy and girl both saw me and raced to cut me off. I jumped just as they reached me, jumping on top of their heads before I continued my race toward the ship.

"Nova!" I screamed. I soon saw the door open and she ran out with the newest fuel she had and dumped it into the tank before running to the door and waiting for me. Once I ran inside, she closed the door and I raced into the pilot's seat. I turned on the ship and it began to rise above the tree line. The team raced out and tried to stop the ship, they had Sprx attack the ship with his electrical attack, but missed and we made out way out of the atmosphere. I sighed when we made it out there and hit the hyper drive, sending us a great distance away from the others.

I sat back in my seat and looked over at my master. She was tired; I could see her trying to stand and her limbs shaking from the energy it took her to melt those crystals.

"Why don't you go lay down now Nova?" I told her. "I think you need the rest after all that's happened."

"I think you're right Jasmine, a nap feels nice right about now." She walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. "Will you be alright while I sleep?"

"You know it _Master_ Nova." I snickered while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it, I might not be fully awake right now, but I can still kick your butt." I burst out laughing at that as she disappeared into the bedroom.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh boy, we're getting father away, but at the same time, we're getting more ruff, or at least, if you don't see it, it will be soon!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you like best about your favorite holiday?**

**My Answer to the Question: I love that I get candy and presents on Halloween because my birthday is the day before it, and I get to go out to eat at any restaurant of my choice!**

**Remember to Review and Vote Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	7. Blizzard Tundra

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 7: Blizzard Tundra_

**Sprx's Point of View:**

It had been a few hours since we had all gotten into the robot and tried to follow after Nova and Princess Jasmine. The team and I had waited for Lediture to retire back to his room and that was when Antauri led me to the meditation room, where he was going to try to med all our minds together so that when I get taken to Nova, they'll come with me.

So now here we were, in the meditation room, I was trying to sleep, but it was difficult when the entire team was looming over me, watching and waiting.

"You know, it makes it a little hard to sleep with your guys staring at me while I sleep." I said with my back turned to them and my eyes closed as I lay down in the middle of the meditation room.

"Sorry Sprx." I heard the kid say behind me. "We're just all eager to see Nova, and see if this works."

"Well it ain't working any faster with you staring threw me while I _try _to sleep." I seethed.

"Calm down Sprx." I heard Antauri say before the door opened. "We will leave you in peace then until you can come close to sleeping, then we will rejoin you in hopes of traveling with to see our teammate." I heard everyone shuffle out and it was then dead silence, it was dark, I could finally move form the world of awakening to the world of slumber.

**Asleep:**

_I was there again, that hazy fog. Quiet as a mouse and the light shinning ahead of me. I looked around me, none of the team were there, so I didn't wait, I ran forward, toward the light, and toward Nova. She was there in the middle of the bright room like always. She smiled when she saw me and ran toward me. I grinned and hugged her when we came close enough to touch. _

"_I missed you Nova." I whispered to her. _

"_I missed you too Sprx." I heard whisper in my neck. She then pulled back in my arms and looked up at me. "I'm sorry about yesterday; you know we have to keep escaping from you so I can get Jasmine home."_

"_It's alright Nova, we'll figure this, sooner or later." She smiled and relaxed into my arms. I rested my head on top of her's until she abruptly pulled back out of my arms and ran for the darkness behind her._

"_Sprx! Nova!" I heard the kid call out from behind us. I ignored him and tried to race into Nova's side of the darkness, but was blasted back by the intense darkness of the wall. _

"_Sprx!" The team ran up to me and checked me over for any damage, I ignored them and raced to my feet and got up to Nova's wall. _

"_Nova, it's just the team! You know that they aren't going to hurt you." I tried to talk to her threw her wall of hazy darkness. _

"_I thought that only we could come here." I heard her say._

"_Antauri must have merged our minds while I was sleeping and it brought everyone here. Please come out Nova, they just want to talk to you. They have questions; they're not going to judge you."_

"_How do you know that Sprx?" She asked, the end of her tail sticking threw the hazy wall. My own tail took a hold of it and rapped them together. _

"_They're your friends Nova, our friends. Do you really think that they would do that to you?"_

"_Lediture might."_

"_But Lediture isn't here." I softly pulled on her tail and she walked slowly out of the fog and into my arms. "Nova, remember that here no one controls anyone, wither its Lediture or the princess, we can speak freely here, no one watching, no one's making us do anything." I lifted her head up to meet my gaze. "And I won't let anything happen to you, give them a chance okay?" She nodded and we turned to face the team. They faces were filled with worry as we approached them. _

"_Nova?" Jinmay slowly stepped forward from her spot next to Chiro and behind the rest of the team. Nova nodded to her and Jinmay came running forward, bringing her friend into a hug. I stepped off to the side to give them a little space. "We were all so worried!"_

"_I'm sorry Jinmay, but I had to leave, I had to help Jasmine."_

"_Princess Jasmine?" Gibson questioned. Nova nodded to him. "Why exactly should we believe that she is the one not at fault?"_

"_Why should you believe that Lediture is the one not a fault?" Nova retorted back to him. _

"_We have no physical evidence on either side to show which one is truly correct." Antauri sighed. He looked over at Nova. "We have no way to tell which is lying. Do you have anything that might help prove Miss Jasmine's innocence, Nova?"_

"_I have the memories she let me see of Lediture kidnapping her from her home planet and all the painful years that she was drugged on his ship." Antauri nodded and motioned her to come over to him. She looked nervously over at me and I nodded. She walked over to him and he placed a hand on her forehead. He was looking at the memory before he was shot back onto the floor from some sort of shock. He shook his head and Gibson and Otto helped him up on his feet. _

"_That was quite a powerful memory." Antauri groaned. "The feelings that girl felt were so powerful inside your mind, and they were still only a fraction of what she felt when she showed you the memory or when it took place." He sighed, something he didn't want to say was coming. "This doesn't prove that Jasmine most likely had nothing to do with mind control, but it does prove that she was taken by Lediture and drugged. We have no proof to see if he is controlling us, or if she is control you or if she wants to take over her kingdom."_

"_What about the moments I share with her in the real world, those memories?" Nova asked him. "She's really kind so many things you wouldn't see in a person that's controlling you."_

"_But would you know if you were controlled in the real world Nova?"_

"_But wouldn't I see the truth here since I can't be controlled here, or any of you?"_

"_If we so easily can't tell that any of us are being mind controlled then the one who is doing the mind control must have it so we're still ourselves, just prone to do as they say." Chiro said, interrupting the intense conversation between the two of them. "We have some leads, but other then that; we have no other proof unless your friend or ours can show us the machine or some memory about it." He sighed and took Jinmay's hand. "Team, its best if we get back to our clients now and find out more information. Sprx, you and Nova will keep up the contact with each other and give each other information that we discover each day. We can't all join you guys together or Lediture might notice something is up, or Jasmine." He then turned on his heels and left, pulling Jinmay behind her as she looked back. Antauri and Gibson quickly followed, Otto though, stood a moment. _

"_We'll see ya soon, right Nova?" He asked her. She nodded and hugged him. _

"_Of course we will Otto, there's nothing that would keep me away from you guys for long." He softly smiled at this and ran after the others back into the hazy side of my wall, going back to their own dreams. _

"_I should probably head back with them." I told her. She nodded and hugged me one last time before heading into her own wall of dark, and I to mine. _

"_Bye Sprx." I heard her whisper before I jolted awake._

**Nova's Point of View:**

I woke with a start when I sat up and realized how cold it was here. I looked around and breathed the dry air deeply into my lungs; it came out just as slowly in a white puff of smoke, heated air against the cold. I rushed out into the pilot area of the ship and saw Jasmine there, messing with the controls.

"What happened Jazz? Did the heater break?" I asked as I made my way toward her.

She shook her head while her fingers trembled under the influence of the cold. "No, we crashed on some blizzard planet after the Super Robot fired at us, just a few minutes ago, you slept threw it." She typed her fingers across the frozen board in front of her and a barely blurred image of the planet and information on it came up. "It says that the planet is called Glacia, known for its blizzards and rare crystals that few people can ever find here."

"Why did the Super Robot attack? The guys would never do that." It was also that I was with them for the night, so how could they have fire at us?

"Your friends might not fire at us, but if given the chance, I bet Lediture tired to knock us out of the sky so we could be picked up without any trouble. That's just like him." She hissed before rubbing her hands against one another and blowing on them. "Damn its cold."

"Let me see what I can do about that." I told her. I focused on the cold around me and started to heat it up with the power of fire inside of me. Jasmine instinctively turned closer to me to gather the heat that was spreading in the ship. When she finally stopped shivering, I let the heat roam in the ship freely.

"Much better, thanks Nova." She sighed; a random blanket she had draped over her shoulders was then removed and placed on the back of a chair. "Now how do we get off of this planet?"

"Well, it looks like the snow below the ship must have taken most of the damage and softened our landing since it looks as if nothing really is broken or in need of much repair." I moved over to the fuel controls and everything seamed to be fine. "And the fuel seams to be alright too, so we could blast off anytime, so long as the ship stays warm."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked me, hurrying for the controls. "Let's get off this planet."

"Now hold on Jazz." I rushed to her side and stopped her as she tried to turn on the ship. "As much as I would normally agree with you on this subject, let's wait them out."

"What are you talking about Nova? The longer we wait here, the closer we come to being human and monkey icicles."

"I know that, but the team is waiting for us to go out their so they can use their tractor beam against us and drag us onto their territory. Let's wait them out again and see when they come down to 'save us' from this cold."

"You think they'll fall for the same trick twice?"

"Of course they will, especially when we don't activate anything and don't leave, they'll then think that we were knocked out in the crash or are dying, and that's when they will come down to find us, only to lose us in our tracks when we fly away just as their about to reach us."

"Won't they be right on our tail though if we wait too long?"

"Yes, but we're hyper space jumping to the next planet, and the next planet we go to will help us rest for a little while. Don't worry about the details right now, I've got it all figured out, we just need to get the guys to come for us."

"Whatever you say Nova." Jasmine sighed, slightly doubting me because of the tight fix I was putting the two of us in with my decisions. She leaned against the counter behind the pilot's seat and looked at me. "Who's driving?"

**Sprx's Point of View:**

It had been no more then a few moments after I had heard the new that we were rushing down to the surface. Lediture was up in the command center while waiting for the rest of us to get up and 'accidentally' hit the fire button on Nova and Princess Jasmine's ship, which sent them crashing into the icy planet below. _No one_ on the team though it was the truth, but Antauri had no choice but to throw away our speculations when he pointed out that Lediture was _extremely_ clumsy.

So here we were now, all standing in the bridge, waiting to reach the area where their ship had landed, worried sick out of our minds. Most of the time, I was glaring at Lediture, knowing that he purposely hit the button to fire on their ship, but I held my tongue to avoid a fight with Antauri.

"There they are!" Jinmay shouted as their ship into view.

"We have to hurry, they could be hurt badly. Gibson, be ready on medical stand-by." Chrio commanded. Gibson ran off to get his medical kit and the rest of us kept our eyes on their ship.

"Not again!" I heard Lediture shout. I had to avoid blinking my eyes to see it. In an instant, Nova's ship reactivated and blasted off out of our grasp just as we were going to reach for it. They were alright, that was a relief. I sighed as I watched them blast out of our sights and soon Otto and I got to work on getting after them. Gibson came back and started working on a computer of his own and gasped as we jumped into hyper drive to catch up with them.

"Chiro, we must catch up with them or we may face a difficult situation when trying to get to them at the next planet!" Gibson shouted.

"What problem Gibson?" Chrio asked as the robot came out of hyper space to see a green and red planet off in the distance.

"Oh no." Lediture muttered as the girls headed in to land on the planet.

**Witch's Note:**

**Well now, here's a cliffy! I wonder what's up with this planet so that the team can't get to Nova and Jasmine once they land on it? Don't worry, you'll find out next time!**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think is the reason why the Hyper Force and Lediture can't get Nova and Jasmine on this red and green planet?**

**My Answer to the Question: No comment, take a guess please! I want to see what is going threw your minds!**

**Remember to Review and Vote Please!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	8. Planet of Peace?

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 8: Planet of Peace?_

**Nova's Point of View:**

I landed the ship safely on the planet's surface, thrilled that we had finally made it somewhere safe. I calmly grabbed the bags we had with us and handed one to Jasmine and led her out of the ship. I paid for the parking for a few days and then we moved our way threw town to the nearest, yet nicest hotel to stay at.

"Nova, I don't get it." Jasmine said to me on our way there. "How is it that here we don't have to worry about things here?"

"Well, here Jasmine this planet is called Peacia. On this planet there is a law that no violence is to go on in the streets or anywhere on this planets surface, or if your found guilty of starting the fight, you could have you life taken for the peace, especially those who are not living residents of the planets. Same goes with those who are trying to get someone who has run away, like us. Even though the team is part of the law, they would need a warrant from the police here in order to take us in, and that could take weeks, when we would leave _way_ before then. While we're here we rest and recuperate while we get some more supplies."

"Yeah, but I don't think we need to pack to heavy on supplies." She told me. "If I remember correctly, we're not too far from my home planet and its moons. We can land on one of them and contact into the main planet for my brother."

"You know, you don't say too much about him, what do you remember about your brother?" Jasmine's shoulders sagged and she looked deep in though. I let my tail wrap around her hand to keep her from running into other people that walked by us in the busy street.

"He was the really smart one of the family; he was defiantly the next king. He was smart and knew how to treat others around him. He had a big influence on everyone around him, and he had a big impact on my life. He made sure I knew how to enjoy the beauty of everything around me and made sure I didn't end up like a snooty rich princess." She let her eyes look at the ground at her feet. "I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for Gabriel."

"So that's his name? Gabriel?"

"Yeah, fits a smart person, like your friend Gibson right?" I nodded.

"Did the two of you look alike at all?" She shook her head.

"No, he had black hair compared to my tan-brown, and it was long for a guy, getting in the way of his eyes most of the time, it was kinda curly too, just ringlets, not super bouncy curls like some people use these days. He also had blue eyes, compared to my purple-hazel."

"Sounds like he's a good looking young man."

"I bet he is. I haven't seen him in so long. I can't wait to see him again."

"Well it won't be long now." I then saw the hotel I was looking for. "Ah here we are! Perfect, it still looks just as nice as the last time I came here."

"Why were you here before Nova?"

"The team and I were handling some monster jobs for the government here, the only time they lifted their laws and let us fight. They let us stay here for the night, free stay, with meals and everything while they cleaned up the blood of the robot for us. This place will be fine for us until we get out of here. Let's go." I pulled slightly harder on her hand that my tail was wrapped around and led her into the hotel. The manager, who surprisingly was out in the hallway with his employees, turned to face us in the large, cream colored entrance way and room. His smiled came to his slightly larger face as we walked in.

"Ah, Nova dear. It's been so long! Welcome back to Peacia's finest hotel, the _Peacian Firefly_. What can I do for you and your friend?" He asked, his employees staring at him strangely.

"My friend here and I were hoping to stay for a few days." I told him, holding out the amount in my hands. "I'm taking her back home to her home planet after a really long time and we just need a good place to stay, preferably a more apartment-hotel room if you wouldn't mind."

He quickly took the money from my hands and counted it up. Happy with the amount, he led us to the front desk. "Of course Nova. To meet with your _specific _requirements, we only have rooms for two people like that on the sixth floor. You are lucky enough to get the last one. Will that be okay?"

"That will work just fine." I told him. He handed me the keys and led me and Jasmine to the elevator and led us up to the sixth floor and down the hallway on the left, which was outside where we felt a nice warm summer breeze. I loved this place, being summer all year round.

"Your room will be number six-hundred and thirty one. You'll be right on the edge of the building. Outside here or if you just pull back the curtains in your room, you get a fantastic view of the sunset and the fireworks tonight that their holding downtown at the amusement park. I hope the two of you enjoy your stay and here is your room." He unlocked the door with a number plated on the side 'six-hundred and thirty one' and handed me the key before leading the both of us in. The room was extremely large and had walls blocking off areas for rooms, bathrooms, kitchen and dinning room. The walls were left white to keep it more neutral with dark colored spreading on the beds and dark wooden furniture.

"This is wonderful, thank you Mr. Rich." I told him, turning back to face the man.

"I wouldn't want to offer anything less to a savoir and a well paying customer like you Nova. Is there anything else you two would like while I'm here?"

"How about dinner? I'm starving, how about you Jazz?"

"Famished." She replied, holding a hand over her stomach to hush its cries for something to digest.

"Well then ladies, take a look at the menus on your nightstands and tell me what I can phone down to the cooks to make. Our largest selections mainly consist of our fruits, vegetables and sea food." Mr. Rich said.

Jasmine rushed over to the menu and quickly turned to a section after jumping on the bed. "Oh I haven't had sea food in years! It's a major trade on my world, and a popular dish. I'd love to have the salmon with garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli. Also can we get an appetizer of mozzarella sticks?"

"Slow down there girly." I laughed. I turned to Mr. Rich. "Do you still have that plan where the food comes with the payment of the room?"

"Yes we do Nova, grab anything you two want."

"Alright then, Jazz, you can have what you wanted and I think I'll have a large Olive Garden salad for the both of us along with what Jasmine's having, I'll have her order too."

"That sounds wonderful ladies!" Mr. Rich exclaimed. "I'll phone this down and it should be up soon. Enjoy your rest until then, you can also order dessert and give your order to the server when he comes with your meals if you think you two want it." He then left and closed the door softly behind him and I lay down on the bed next to Jasmine.

"How does it feel to not have to run?" I asked her.

"Really good." She replied. "Nova? What do you think your friends will do?"

I sighed. "Anything could happen now Jasmine. Let's just hope they don't find us too quickly."

**Sprx's Point of View:**

We finally got the robot landed in the same area as Nova and Princess Jasmine's ship after an hour or so when they had landed. It was starting to get dark and there was no way we could find them tonight. So the team and I decided to take Lediture to the _Peacian Firefly_. An awesome hotel that we stayed at a year or so ago after helping the people out.

When we first got inside, old man Rich was still there and kicking when I saw him yelling at his employees. I shook my head at the scene. That man will never change.

Old man Rich soon saw us though and waved us to the front. "Hyper Force! It's so good to see you! What can I do for you and your friend?"

"We like a couple rooms, one for the team and I, and one for Lediture here." The kid told him.

"I see." Old man Rich typed on his keyboard to his computer and then looked back up at us. "Well, for your larger group Mr. Neil, I'll have to put you up on the sixth floor where all larger parties stay. As for your friend, he may stay on either the first or tenth floor, they are the only ones open at the time for single person rooms."

"That will be fine." Antauri told him, levitating him the money for our rooms into his hands. Old man Rich quickly counted it up before grabbing a couple sets of keys and leading us outside. Lediture was going to be on the first floor, right where he should be. Old man Rich led us out to room one-hundred and ten when Lediture took the keys from him.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll just look at it later. I'd like to see where my co-workers are staying so I can find then when we get back to work." The old man shrugged and let him take the key before leading us up to the sixth floor. He took us down the evens side toward the room we were staying in, room six-hundred and thirty two.

When we were only a few feet from our door, we heard singing and turned our heads toward the room on the other side of us, room six-hundred and thirty one and saw a girl in a white spaghetti strapped shirt and purple sweat pants with really long tan hair. Her back was turned to us as she sung.

**WN: Song is **_**Fly to Your Heart**_** by Selena Gomez.**

_Watch all the flowers,_

_Dance with the wind._

_Listen to snowflakes,_

_Whisper your name._

_Feel all the wonder that's lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

_Fly to who you are,_

_Climb upon your star._

_You'll believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly to your heart._

_Touch every rainbow,_

_Painting the sky._

_Look at the magic,_

_Glide through your life._

_A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night,_

_You can fly._

_Fly to who you are,_

_Climb upon your star._

_You'll believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly to your heart._

_Everywhere you go,_

_So we'll find a home. _

_You'll be free to spread your wings,_

_Fly…_

_You can fly you your heart_

_Rise to the heights of all you can be._

_Soar on the hope of marvelous things._

_Fly to who you are,_

_Climb upon your star._

_You'll believe you'll find your wings,_

_Fly…_

_Everywhere you go,_

_So we'll find a home. _

_You'll be free to spread your wings,_

_Fly…_

_You can fly…_

_To your heart…_

She finished the happy melody with a soft note. Mr. Rich then started to clap his hands together at her song. "Wonderful! Just wonderful Miss Jasmine! How was everything?"

"I don't know," she said, turning to face him. Her purple-hazel eyes stood out and I knew now who we were dealing with, Princess Jasmine. "The food hasn't come yet and I got board so I came out to watch the fireworks while I waited and this song my mother always used to sing to me just came to my head."

"Well it was a lovely song, and I'll find out what's taking that damn kitchen staff so long, they're probably watching the football game again while on work hours." Mr. Rich turned away form her and she looked back at the night sky before her. The colorful lights exploded a distance away from here. "Ah, looks like the fireworks have started." Princess Jasmine then ran off toward her own room she was sharing with Nova.

"Nova! Common out! The fireworks are going on!" Soon enough we saw the two girls come out. Princess Jasmine stood there at the railing, watching the night sky explode in colors. Nova stood at her side, and then strangely enough she turned and saw us. Her faced was surprised at first but then calmed itself and she motioned us over to her side. I looked back at the others, Chiro shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and moved out next to Nova. I saw Princess Jasmine look down surprised to see me. "Nova…"

"Don't worry. They won't hurt us here Jazz, they won't hurt us at all." She then turned to face me and pushed me closer to the princess. "Jasmine, I want you to meet Sprx. Sprx this is Princess Jasmine or as I call her Jazz." She looked a little surprised at first to see me but then relaxed at a nod from Nova and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sprx." I took her hand and shook it, and grin I could help but show. I felt like myself again.

"Nice to meet you too princess." She raised an eyebrow.

"You still bitter at me?"

"Naw, I just think it's a good nickname for you." She rolled her eyes and turned to Nova.

"So this is your boyfriend huh?" Lucky for me, my red fur hid my red face; it didn't help Nova though when her fur turned red like mine. "About time I get to meet the famous _Sprxy_." Jasmine joked.

"Don't call me that _princess_."

"Then don't call me _princess_, _Sprxy_."

"Okay you two, before you start a fight and get arrested, let's stop this foolish argument for now." Nova told us.

"Fine." We both muttered.

"You don't seem as bad as Lediture told us." Jinmay said, coming around the corner.

"What other lies did he tell you about me?" Jasmine asked her.

"Things that would probably piss you off." I was shocked that she used that kind of language, so was the rest of the team. _Princess_ didn't seam fazed by it though.

"Sounds about right. Want to watch the fireworks?" Jinmay smiled and ran over to her free side.

"I'm Jinmay." Princess shook her hand.

"And I'm Princess Jasmine, call me Jazz though." The two of them giggled together and turned to face the fireworks.

"Hey Jazz," Jinmay started in. "Do you have anyone home waiting for you?" Jazz instantly turned her head down at her hands and a tear welded up in her eye. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"No its okay." Jasmine told her, rubbing her eyes. "When I last was on my planet, I only had five people who meant the world to me; my mother, my father, my brother, Cobi and June. My family and my two best friends. I've been gone for nearly a decade now though, so I don't know what has changed and if their still waiting for me to come back."

"I'm sorry." Jinmay said, taking a hold of her hand. Princess smiled slightly when Jinmay did that, but then she frowned when she turned back to the guys and saw Lediture. Her once happy face turned hard and vengeful.

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing more then too see how you were doing dear child." Lediture said, walking toward her.

"Don't come near me!" She snapped. Nova instantly got in front of her and growled herself.

"Do I need to call the police for assault on a child sir?" Mr. Rich said, walking in with a hard look on his face.

"No, no need. I'll head back to my room." With that, Lediture left and Princess cried.

"Jazz…" Nova tired to sooth her, but it didn't work.

"I'm going back to the room Nova; I'm going to be sick." She then ran off into her room and the door slammed shut.

"Why don't you guys come back down tomorrow, when Jazz is feeling better?" Nova suggested to us. "We're going shopping and any of you are welcome to come."

"We'll talk it over." Chiro told her. "Goodnight Nova." The team left except for Jinmay and me.

"If you wouldn't mind Nova, I'm interested in this shopping trip. What time would you like me ready?" Jinmay asked her.

"Probably about nine to ten, once I can get Jazz up and make sure she's feeling okay. I'd think we'd both like that Jinmay." The two of them smiled happily at this before Jinmay followed after the team to their room.

I turned to face Nova as she walked into my arms. I wrapped them around her waist, her's were around my neck and our tails were wrapped together. In a quick and fluent moment, she had captured my lips with her own under the color exploding sky.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with swimming and wood stacking and shoveling **_**lots**_** of snow and so many things just got in the way, and I never had time to sit down and write, I hope to get back to it now!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think is really the mind controlling person? James Lediture or Princess Jasmine?**

**My Answer to the Question: Can't tell! You find that out at the end!**

**Remember to Review and Vote if you haven't **_**Please**_**!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. Apple Sauce Tastes Sweeter With a Freind

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 9: Apple Sauce Tastes Sweeter With a Friend_

**Nova's Point of View:**

Other then the fact that Lediture had caused Jazz to physic herself out and hurl, last night could rate as one of the best nights of my life. I took a huge brave step in kissing Sprx, and I'm surprised he accepted it. And what a way to do it under the stars and the fireworks.

I was getting ready for our shopping trip today with the girls. Jasmine was feeling much better after Lediture left and now we were going to get those many ingredients she needed for whatever she wanted to make. She won't tell me, nor will she give me any hint. I shook my head at those thoughts.

Jasmine soon came out of the bathroom we had in this apartment-hotel room in violet sundress with white jean shorts under them incase of strong winds while we go out shopping. She giggled and grinned as she picked up one of the flowers that were on the table in the room, smelling it before putting it back.

"I'm ready whenever you are Nova." She told me. I rolled my eyes and moved out the door.

"I'm surprised you're wearing a dress. I thought you hated them."

"I do, I don't mind sundresses though if I've got a set of pants or shorts under them. I just feel a little _too_ open without them if you know what I mean."

"You have some sort of bad experience when you were little?" We made out way up to the team's door and I knocked. We both waited.

"Yeah, it was when some boys said I looked ugly with a dress on, since then on I didn't wear them, but now its not so bad, so long as I got pants under them."

"Those boys sound like they were quiet harsh." I told her worriedly. I shook my head at the thought. "I bet you didn't let them get away with it."

"Actually, I was going to, I was only four at the time, but Cobi wasn't going to let them get away with it. He was only five them. He beat up those kids like there was no tomorrow, and there had to be over fifty of them."

"Wow! And how old were these kids?"

"Between six and eight, almost double his age." My jaw dropped at that, but I recover as we heard the door open and Jinmay stepped out in her own green sundress with bright pink shorts.

"Nice Jinmay!" Jasmine complimented her. "Pink and green just love you girl." Jinmay blushed at the comment.

"Thanks, so what are we shopping for today?" Jasmine just grinned.

"That's a surprise, but you should figure it out when we get to cooking." I raised my eye brow at her.

"Cooking? Since when do you know how to cook?" She shrugged.

"Since before I was taken." She said simply as we made out way out of the hotel and into the market place down the street. Long lines of stores ran down the streets and I couldn't help but think that it would take years to find one store that has what Jasmine is looking for.

"We're not really just looking for whatever you're looking for right?" Jinmay asked hopefully.

Jasmine laughed and dragged us off in the direction of a certain store. "Of course not! I hope I'm not that cruel, besides, what I'm looking for is going to be last on the list. I knew you two want to look at other stuff too. Now let's get going ladies, the day only lasts so long!"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The day soon passed on and the three of us were now walking threw the mid afternoon with a few bags in our hands. I had found some cute stuff animals that I was going to add to my collection of them in my room. Other then that, I didn't buy anything else. Jinmay bought a whole bunch of clothes that looked really cute on her, mostly consisting of pink and green as always. I was shocked though when I saw that Jasmine didn't buy anything, but I guess it was all for when we bought whatever she wanted or needed to cook with.

"Here we are girls, the last store of the day!" Jasmine said, making her way in. I was honestly surprised when I saw it was only a normal market store.

"This is our last stop of the day?" Jinmay asked.

"Yep!" Jasmine giggled. "Just wait here for me; I should be out in a few minutes."

"What are you getting?" I asked her wearily.

"Just some apples." I stared at her strangely as she walked off into the store, searching threw the apples for I guess the best ones. After picking threw them, she bought a huge bag that looked like it weighted a tone over her shoulders filled with the apples that she had picked out. I lost count after nearly forty apples in her bags. What did we need all these apples for?

"What do we need all these apples for?" Jinmay asked, repeating my thoughts to Jasmine as she walked out of the store.

"For what we're cooking, I just hope I still remember how to make it." We followed Jasmine back to our room in the hotel with out things. Jinmay ran off to tell the others that she was back and drop off the things she bought, and maybe to make out with Chiro when the others weren't looking.

I helped Jasmine get the apples into the kitchen after I took care of the stuffed animals and she then started to cut them up and take out the cores. She and I had only gotten threw a few when Jinmay had come back and started to help us.

"Why are we pealing apples again?" Jinmay asked.

"To cook with." Jasmine said.

"Why won't you give us a strait answer?" I asked her. Her smile left her face and her eyes turned somewhat dull.

"I guess I let my childhood get to me, now being free." She replied softly

"What do you mean?" Jinmay asked, settling her first cut apple into the giant pot in front of the three of us.

"Before I was taken by Lediture, I used to act like that a lot, carefree, never giving a strait answer, it was fun and it was how I acted, it was the one things that Gabriel couldn't change about me, but only tried once. Cobi got so frustrated by it and June would laugh at his scrunched up face while he was deciding weather to punch me or punch something else when I wasn't around."

"I'm sorry Jazz, you never acted like that before so it was a little strange and frustrating." I told her; put a couple apples without their cores into the pot. "I should know by now that your not one to stay the same, I should always expect the unexpected."

"Yeah…" She then drowned into her thoughts.

"Jasmine?" Jinmay asked her. She looked up to face our pink haired friend. "Who exactly are Cobi and June? I get that they were close to you, but how close?"

Jasmine sighed. "The two of them were my best friends, almost a sister in June's case. She was a year younger then me and was the little sister I always wanted and that I always had to help Cobi look after."

"Even as the princess of the kingdom?" I asked.

"Just because I was a princess doesn't mean that I'm kept inside the palace the entire lifespan of my life." Jasmine said, rolling her eyes, and then looking back down at her work. "June was always like a constant test to see if I could watch out for others, with or without the help of Cobi. It was like to see if I was worthy enough to look after my people when one day I would possibly take the thrown incase both my parents and my brother both were gone. I never thought it was bad though, it taught me also how to be kind to others because June was a gentle soul, she had much self doubt in herself, and I worry that she might not have gotten over it since my disappearance."

"What about Cobi?" Jinmay asked hesitantly.

Jasmine stopped her work and reached for the small locket I only now noticed around her neck. "He was my best friend, and my childhood lover." I gasped with Jinmay. "He and I spent most days together, playing and sharing everything we knew. There was no secret between the two of us, and we were both protective over each other. I refused to let most of the young village girls come near him, and he beat the crap out of any boys that came near me. Same goes for the girls that had a interest in me and the boys who had a interest in him."

"That actually happened?" I questioned.

"More often then you'd think." Jasmine smirked, snickering. "We didn't want anyone getting in our business, so we kept to ourselves, save for June who was also part of our group. But it was most times just him and me. What might have brought us together might have been the fact that he had the power primate as well, not the same as mine, but Cobi and June both had the regular power primate like your friends."

"I'm sorry." Jinmay told her, deeply saddened. "I had no idea how much those two meant to you." Jasmine got up and placed the pot of apples on the stove after dumping some water in it to help it boil and not burn.

"It's alright, they meant a lot to me because I had few bonds with people in my life. I don't connect to some people very well, so when I do make a friend, they become very close, if not, I usually don't bother to give them much more then a second glance if need be." She then pulled out a drainer and a large bowl. "Now let's put off this gloomy discussion and talk about something else or _do_ something, like help me make apple sauce and apple jelly!"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It had been hard threw the past couple hours. Who knew making these two items would be so hard? Or at least the way Jasmine made them was hard. It must have been an old recipe, but it smelled so good, like fruity cinnamon. I couldn't wait to eat any of it!

It took all afternoon and part of the night before we finally at least got the apple sauce done, the jelly would have to cool over night. Jasmine poured us some small bowls of steaming pink apple sauce; I never knew you could eat it hot. I looked up to Jasmine along with Jinmay to see her gobbling it down.

"Can you even eat this stuff hot?" Jinmay asked in a whisper.

"Apparently, if Jasmine is eating it like that." I said, point to my student. I took a small bit and noticed that since it was still very warm, the flavor blasted on my tongue and I instantly fell in love with it. "Jinmay, you _have_ to try it, it's so good!" I then ate it hastily just as Jasmine had. Jinmay soon joined us in that until we heard a stomach growl loudly. I knew that sound anywhere.

"Otto." Jinmay and I said simultaneously.

"Common out Otto! We got some fresh cooked apple sauce if you want some!"

"You can't cook apple sauce!" We heard him yell from the entry way, probably where he was hanging off the ceiling. "It doesn't taste good when it's warm!"

"You wanna bet?" Jasmine called out. "You take a bit of this stuff and still tell me that you like it better cold and I'll do one thing you want. If you like it warm and see our perspective of this, then you have to do the dishes."

"Deal!" It was then that he jumped down form the ceiling and took the bowl right out of Jasmine's hands and took a bite. He surprisingly stopped there and didn't swallow.

"Otto?" Jinmay asked questioning.

"This- this is- THE BEST APPLE SAUCE I'VE EVER TASTED!" He shouted. He then ate the rest in the bowl and went to get more, but Jasmine stopped him.

"Remember your end of the deal." We all smirked at him. "You can some more _after_ you do the dishes." Otto sighed and moved toward the sink. "There are two things I've noticed when eating this homemade apple sauce." Jinmay and I stopped eating to look up at her; Otto even froze for a second. "One is that it tastes better when its warm, it gives off much more flavor. And two, it tastes so much sweeter with a friend."

"Amen to that Jasmine." We toasted with our bowls of apple sauce, allowing Otto to have a break and join us in our toast.

**Witch's Note:**

**High people! So sorry that I haven't been on and got up the chapter when I was supposed to. Midterm studies are starting to get in the way, but I promise you I will have another chapter up next weekend, if not, then the week after. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this fluff chapter with Jasmine, Nova, Jinmay and Otto. I needed to give some nice and playful bits while getting out some more on Jasmine's past, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever had homemade warm apple sauce?**

**My Answer to the Question: I've had it many times, and its tastes just like how I tried to describe it in the story. I love it when my mother and I make it since its tastes **_**so**_** good!**

**Please remember to Review and Vote if you haven't! We've passed the halfway marker!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Communications

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 10: Communications_

**Nova's Point of View:**

Otto and Jinmay had left later last night then we had planned. They stayed quite late, eating a large portion of the apple sauce, but there was still many containers still filled. I got to enjoy some of the jelly this morning when I got up on a breakfast sandwich of peanut butter and the homemade jelly. I have to give Jazz this credit, she is an _awesome_ cook.

We were planning on leaving tonight however to get toward Yron, but I couldn't help but feel that Jasmine needed to get some things off her chest with the Hyper Force and Lediture. And it gave me an idea. She wouldn't like it a whole lot, since it involved her being alone with him for a short time, but she could protect herself now and I would only be next door.

The only thing I had to focus on now was getting her to agree. I already got Jinmay and Otto to tell the team when she left last night and they all agreed, even rotten Lediture. But Jasmine... she'd probably be appalled by the idea and probably want to hit me square in the face.

I sighed once again and I thought the moment threw my head once again. Not noticing the door open behind me. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at my student how looked at me sadly.

"You've been sighing all morning Nova," she stated. "What's wrong?"

I sighed once more, preparing for the moment I'd been so worried about. "The team and I want to have a communication session where you and I split up to talk to the team and Lediture separate. We got Lediture to agree, we just had to ask you." She stared at me, betrayed. "Please don't think anything rash Jasmine. We're only talking, it will only before for a short time and I'll even talk to Lediture first if you want."

She shook her head. "If we do this," She whispered. "I'd rather get it done and over with that man first so I don't hurl later. His very presence makes me feel sick to the core."

"Are you agreeing to this?" I questioned.

"I guess I am." She pushed her hair out of her face with her hand, and then she moved to the bathroom. "I'll go change and be ready in a few minutes."

"I honestly thought you were going to put up more of a fight." I called to her in a surprised voice. "You're not one to ever want to talk to him or about him."

"I guess I should have figured this would have happened eventually." I heard her say form the bedroom.

"If you want I can have a guard in the room with you to make sure nothing happens."

"No, he won't say what he needs to say if there's someone else there, neither will I. I don't think conversation will be very pretty."

"Probably not. I still have to talk to the team too, questions they're going to want answered."

"Good luck with that." She soon came out in her black sun dress and white shorts, a simple pair of flip-flops on her feet and sunglasses over her eyes. "I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. How are we doing this?"

"You're going to stay here and I'm going over to the team's room. When I get over there, I'll send over Lediture. He'll talk to you for no more then ten minutes and then we'll switch, you'll go over to the team's room and I'll come back here. Another ten minutes of talking and then we're done. Once that's over, Lediture will go back to the team and you'll come back here. And then we'll start getting ready, plan to leave at three."

"In the morning?" I nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you in a bit then Nova. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too Jasmine; God knows we both need it." I looked at her sad face one last time before she put on a mask of bravery and I headed out the door. Heading to the team's room, I passed Lediture. I growled at him as I passed and he glared at me. I soon made it to the team's door and knocked. Sprx instantly let me and hugged me, kissing my forehead and then my lips.

"So what did you see, what happened?" Antauri asked, floating over to us.

"She's scared out of her mind, he's already acting bitter. I passed by him on the short walk and he glared while I growled at him." I quickly answered, leaning into my lover's chest.

"So all we can do is wait now?" Chrio asked.

"That seams to be the only answer." Gibson muttered, sitting on the bed next to him.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

The knock that I was dreading soon rapped on my door. I slowly made my way over and unlocked it, letting the face of my once captor reach my eyes. My body tensed and I felt frozen in fear.

"Ah it's been so long since I've seen you my dear." Lediture grinned evilly, reaching to take a few strands of my hair. "Oh your hair is just as soft as it always had been. Even softer now. What have you been doing differently in my absence?"  
"Don't touch me!" I snapped, stepping away from him so my hair fell out of his hands. I walked away from the door. "You have no idea how much I just want to slam that door in your face and call the police."

"Yes, but then you'd be arrested and possibly killed, and then you won't be able to see your brother again. Though you might meet up with your parents in heaven." The thought that he killed my parents ran threw my mind. "No my dear, I didn't kill them, they died of the heart break when I took you from them. They've been dead for nearly all the time that you've been gone."

"And they'll arrest you for sexual abuse on a child." I spat at him.

"Do you truly have to be so bitter to me?" He said, walking closer, trying to grab my hair again. "I am the one who took you away from a life of boring royalty."

"And if I remember correctly, that meant taking me from my family and friends, stealing my energy and robbing me of any power I had!"

"Now don't be like my dear." He stepped closer, pinning me between the wall and himself. He placed his head by my head and breathed deeply in my hair. "You still smell as sweet as you had all those years ago, when I first found you in that felid. A perfect place to find love, as I love you my dear."

"You don't love me. All you want to do is keep me away from the outside world so you can rape me for the rest of your life until either one of us die." His face was now only a few centimeters from mine, his grin gone and a look of hatred in its place. He grabbed my face roughly in his hands and brought my face even closer. I was terrified and tears started to fall from my eyes, even when I tried to hold them back.

"Don't you dare doubt that I love you, my dear. I'll love you forever and keep you safe from the cruel outside world that threatens to take you away from me." He then roughly pushed his dried, cracked lips onto mine and I tried to push him off of me. His rough lips started to cut my own in little scrapes and I had no choice but to knee him where it hurt. He instantly let go and fell back. Before his body hit the ground I took off running to Nova.

**Nova's Point of View:**

We had been sitting around talking for a short while, answering questions that the guys had over whether or not I had anymore information to prove Jazz was innocent or guilty.

It was then suddenly that a large pounding was on the door and Jazz's screams came. "Open up, please! Nova!" I hurried to the door and pulled it wide open and my student rushed inside. Planting herself on a bed, she instantly curled up into a ball and hot tears descended down her checks.

"What happened Jasmine?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"He assaulted me Nova. He forced me against the wall of the apartment and forced a kiss on me. He's delusional! He thinks he loves me and that he did a good thing by taking me away from my family and friends. Now I just found that my parents are dead!" She buried her head into her arms and placed her forehead against her knees. "They've been dead since I was taken." Jinmay rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug. Soon Jasmine turned into her shoulder and cried there. Jinmay looked up at me sadly and the team stood their stunned.

"Gibson." Chiro said, authority echoing in his voice. "See if she's telling the truth." Gibson nodded and slowly made his was over to Jasmine, checking her over. It was easy to see that her lips were slightly swollen from the apparent 'forced kiss', along with a few small scrapes and bits of blood.

"The blood is from both of them, mixed together and contaminated. I also found his saliva on her lips. She isn't lying." I shook in rage and nearly broke the door as I rushed outside to go back to our apartment room where Lediture should still be. Upon opening the door, I found him going threw her things, like a sick man does with his drugs.

"Back off Lediture!" I growled at him. "I should call the police for you sexually assaulting a child."

"But you won't, she attacked me." He grinned wildly. "She kneed me where it hurt."

"After you forced yourself on her."

"Its still counts as an attack."

"One to defend herself with."

"But will the judges at court see it as that?" I glared. He was right. What if they didn't see it as defending herself? "I will her back in my care before you know it."

"Not on my watch." I glared one more time and left before I actually tried to hurt him and get arrested myself.

Getting back into the other room, Jasmine was now trying to sleep on Jinmay's lap, not succeeding in the least bit. I walked in and her head shot up. She looked at me sadly.

"I sadly can't do anything while we're here on Peacia, Jasmine." Her eyes filled with worry. I sighed. "We're going to have to move up our plans on heading out."

"How soon?" She asked in a whisper.

"Soon." I answered her vaguely. "I can't tell you now with the team around, but it will be sooner then we had planned, just to give you an idea. We'll start packing soon." I turned to my lover. "Sprx, can you get Lediture out of our room so we can start in?" He nodded.

"I'll get it done. Otto, help me out."

"Coming." He said sadly, the two of them looking back at Jasmine and I before walking off.

I sighed again and walked over to Jasmine. "Common girl, lets get going. Chrio, Jinmay, can you two help get her back in the other room. I don't know if she can walk." The nodded and put Jazz's arms around their shoulders and half dragged, half carried her back to the other room. Lediture was gone thankfully and I had the guys set her down on the bed.

"Good-bye." I heard Jinmay whisper as they walked outside and shut the door.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey people! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Midterms are only a few days away and I'm going to be crazy over studying! So I wanted to get this chapter up before that. I hope you like it, and it showed you Lediture's true colors. I hated writing that, but it defiantly added to the story. **

**Question of the Chapter: What time do you think they plan to leave in the next chapter and who will they contact?**

**My Answer to the Question: Can't tell you guys that! Its going to be a surprise like always, but I think you guys will love him, as you readers of my story **_**'Dawn of a New Era'**_** loved him in the past. Yes it's a him! Who is it?**

**Remember to Review and Please Vote! I know that some of you haven't voted and I'm asking again if you will do so. I took one of the stories off their since I lost interest in it, don't be alarmed though, it was one that had no votes. I also have a tie between **_**'The Hard Life'**_** and **_**'Shuggazoom High; Fight Before the Dawn'**_**. I hope one of you guys break that tie breaker for me so I don't have to do it. Both stories have sequels that I will be working on after which ever one is chosen is done being written. **

**Also, to let you guys know, I've updated some characters bios on my profile and I hope you check them out!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Witch's Note

_**Witch's Note:**_

**Hey guys, I know this should probably be an update, but sadly I have to take a break for a while. I just took my midterms and one of them I failed, French 2. My Dad is not happy, and I've got one last chance to prove to him and my Mom that I can pass this class, (and that I'm collage material, (for when I go there of course)). I don't know when I'll get ht next chapter up, since most of my time will now be going to French, English and Geometry, but when I get the chance, I'll get the next chapter up (after I finish it). **

**I'm sorry for the inconvenience and that you have to wait longer for my chapters and stories, but I have few other options without having my laptop taken from me. I hope you do not hate me and will stick with me and review me when I finally get back up (which hopefully won't last much longer then a few weeks to a month. **

_**With Love,**_

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. Hidden Race to Yron

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 11: Hidden Race to Yron_

**Nova's Point of View:**

Just as I had promised Jasmine, we sped up our time of departure from Peacia by three hours, right on the marker that everyone would be getting to sleep. I helped Jasmine pack up everything and we alerted Mr. Rich we were leaving in the middle of the night so he would be at the front of the building to collect our keys.

"You ready to go girl?" I asked her softly, she nodded her head and slowly made her way after me, her bags on her shoulders. I wrapped my tail softly around her wrist and led her toward the elevator. Hitting the button to head to the ground floor, I sighed, I was going to miss it here on Peacia, it was really nice.

I was defiantly planning on coming back when there wasn't any of this chasing and craziness going on; bring Sprx back for a long holiday and enjoy a nice vacation. It'd be nice to just spend some time together, just the two of us. Well, now that we know that we love each other and the team does too. I'm sure they could hold out for a little while during that vacation.

I let my mind return to reality when we got to the ground floor and I led Jasmine out to the lobby where Mr. Rich was waiting on us, his face curled up in anger. I had told him of what happened today with Lediture and Mr. Rich was planning on kicking him out when it was a reasonable hour. He was going to take it a step further and call the police, but we didn't want to bring up any trouble with the Peacian Police.

Mr. Rich stepped forward and held out his hand. Our two sets of keys I placed into it. "You two be careful now." He whispered. I nodded to him.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Rich. We'll come back as soon as we can." I told him.

"I'll look forward to that Nova." He then motioned me closer to whisper, something he didn't want Jasmine to hear. I did so. "The next time you bring her here, your first couple nights are on the house after what happened."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to as for not being able to do anything now to deal with that mentally sick pervert." I sighed with a smile; he had hit the nail on the head.

"We'll see you later then Mr. Rich." I called softly as I pulled Jasmine out of the hotel and down the street.

"Good-bye Nova, Jasmine, I pray for your safe return."

It was then that we walked out into the very dark street, with no one around back toward the landing docks where we had placed the ship. It was almost to quiet for me, but it was the best way to know if we had someone trailing us.

Upon reaching the ship, I had Jasmine go in first and had her settled before I myself got the ship ready for take off. Luckily no one saw us as we pulled out in the middle of the night.

I sighed when we finally hit space and blasted off toward Yron, turning my head from the controls to see Jasmine trying to sleep in her chair.

"We'll get you home soon Jazz; just hang in there a little longer." I whispered to her, blasting off into the dark empty space ahead.

**Sprx Point of View;**

Morning soon came and the team and I had gotten up, fully knowing that Nova and Princess had most likely left already or were going too soon. I couldn't blame them after yesterday, all of us now, even Antauri was convinced that Princess and Nova were telling us the truth now, Lediture was going down, and we were gonna take care of it today when he comes here.

We had a small breakfast, not exactly hungry after the events of yesterday. Even Otto didn't have much of an appetite, eating nearly only a forth of what he normally ate. Gibson and Antauri didn't even eat anything, they just had tea. The kid and kiddette ate from a single plate together, only eating a couple bits each, and me, I couldn't even stand the smell of food or drinks.

We soon had a knock at our door, and we let the pervert from yesterday in that none of us wanted to see. We were going to arrest him. I saw the kid get up from his spot and stood in front of the tall man.

"We're taking you into custody when we get off this planet Lediture." He told him sternly.

To our surprise, Lediture laughed. "Oh I knew that this was coming." He then pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a giant red button. We all fell to the floor motionless.

"Release us!" Antauri demanded.

"What do you do to us?" Jinmay snapped.

"A back up plan incase you knew the real me." Lediture said. "I refuse to let my precious little dear go, so the six of you are going to help me get her back."

"You know we would never do that!" I growled at him.

"Sprx is right, while you might have control of knocking out our bodies, you don't have full control over us and we will not do as you say." Gibson said.

"Yeah, Nova's gonna get Jasmine home to her brother and you can't stop them!" Otto cheered from where he was on the floor, his face mostly in his left over food.

"That's what you think you annoying simians." Lediture snorted, picking up Chiro by his arm and setting his body on the bed, then placing a small metallic bug on his forehead. As soon as its legs hit the skin, the bug crawled on its own toward the back of the kid's neck.

"What is that thing? Get it off!" Chrio yelled, trying to move his limbs, then suddenly going still.

"Kid?" I asked nervously.

"Chrio?" Jinmay whimpered at his lack of movement and speaking. Chiro suddenly sat up a moment later; his eyes were a dark red color.

"Welcome my minion." Lediture laughed evilly. "Are you ready for your first task?"

"Yes Master Lediture." Chiro answered him deadly; no emotion was held in his voice.

"Kid no!" I yelled at him, along with the rest of the team.

"Silence!" Lediture snapped. He then turned to Chiro when we refused to listen. "Place one of these on each of them, and then get your ship ready, we have a set of girls to go after."

"Yes Master Lediture." Chiro responded again and the rest of us were silent and the bugs were placed in his hands. I saw him walk toward Jinmay and place down the bug on her forehead. She screamed as it ran to where it had to and then she became like Chiro.

I watched with fearful eyes until I was the last one left. My brainwashed friends surrounding me and Chiro placed the bug on my head. Before I was swallowed into the darkness, I felt my power reach out to Nova.

_Nova, hurry!_ The darkness swallowed me whole.

**Nova's Point of View:**

I suddenly felt my heart race as I was driving and all other sense to me were dulled. _Nova, hurry!_ I heard Sprx shout into my head. I quickly pulled the ship to a halt and Jasmine shook herself out of her daze enough to look at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, her words spoken only loud enough for me and the dead to hear.

"It was Sprx." I replied. "He told me to hurry, I think Lediture finally reviled his true self, he took over them."

"I'm sorry Nova." Jasmine cried.

"Don't be." I got out of my seat and hugged her. "Now can you drive this thing Yron for me while I get a bit of sleep? We got a few fours a head of the team and I need some sleep, plus, you know what to do if anything takes a turn for the worst."

"Blow up Lediture?" She guessed sarcastically.

"Close enough." I chuckled at her sarcasm; happy to see her somewhat acting like she was alive again. I walked to the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, happy to let sleep take me over in a instant.

_**Dream:**_

_I was instantly surrounded by the dark black fog as I normally was, but it was different this time, it was darker then normal. It scared me, and I was not one to be scared often. I quickly rant threw the fog toward the center where Sprx and I would normally met. _

_When I got there, everything had changed. Only the black fog behind me was light enough to travel threw, Sprx side was just pure black, and the bright area we normally stood in was darker, like a dimmed light. The whole team was here, only when I fully came out of my side did the others notice my presence, the first being Antauri_

"_We are fine if that was your question to ask." Antauri said before I could form the words out of my mouth. "Sprx must have reached you." _

"_He did." The entire team looked up at me when I spoke, most of them charge into me with a hug. _

"_Nova, thank god you're safe!" Sprx exclaimed, running threw the others to hold me to his chest. "I was worried I wouldn't make it in time."_

"_What happened?" I asked them. _

"_Lediture finally showed us who he really was." Chiro said. _

"_Yeah, he put these bugs on us that now have us under his total control, we can't do anything and we're trapped here!" Jinmay told me worriedly._

"_Over the course of time that we have been here, we have tried multiple times to escape, but we have no way of getting back to our bodies. Our souls have been separated and this is the only place where they could go and not be locked inside our possessed bodies." Gibson explained. _

"_But is there a way for you to escape?" I asked to be sure. Antauri shook his head._

"_No Nova, we've been at it for a long time now, there is no escape for us here until our bodies are free."_

"_Wait, what about that time when we though Antauri was dead but his spirit was inside of Chiro?" Otto asked. The idea went threw my head and I almost instantly thought it could work._

"_Yes, but we are not dead as Antauri had been Otto, back then he was-"_

"_A soul separated from his body, living off of Chiro's until a new one came around." I said, pushing past the rest of them until I came before Antauri. "If you all went into my mind, you could stay there until your bodies were free, then just head back to them right?"_

"_In theory, yes." He answered. "Though weather it will work or not is the problem."_

"_We don't have of a choice Antauri." Chrio said. "We either try it or stay here, or we can try and get in Nova's body and help her in anyway we can." The team nodded and looked back at me. _

"_And just how do you plan to get us into your body?' Gibson asked me. _

"_By walking threw the wall." I told them simply. "It will hurt, but that's to be expected. It might make a difference if you're holding my hands." Sprx sighed and took a hold of one instantly. _

"_It's repelled me before, what makes this time so different?" I let my back hit the wall and slowly differed into it, the other team members taking hold of his other hand and making a chain of spirits. _

"_Because this time, I'm _letting_ you inside, I want you to go in, not stay out here. That's why." I let most of my body slide threw the wall before my hands were the only thing left. I tugged on Sprx's hand and he came threw my wall; no pain hit him from what I can see. "You okay?"_

"_I'm fine." He said, more surprised then anything, I pulled him and the others threw the wall and into the back of my mind, and then I woke up._

_**Awake:**_

I jolted awake; worried that it was just a dream when I heard arguing in the back of my head.

"_Otto, do not mess with Nova's memories! Those are private!" _I heard Gibson shout in my head.

"Guys, headache here, no shouting." I croaked.

"_You okay Nova?"_ I heard Jinmay ask me softly.

"Yeah, just too many things rushing threw my head at once, I need some meds."

"_I would advise against it Nova," _Gibson told me._ "Most likely the drug might affect us as well, even being only spirits, and might affect our ability to help you. We're sorry for the pain you feel, but it's best that you try to use another method to ride yourself of this and we'll do our best to keep from yelling unless absolutely necessary."_

"Thanks you guys. I'd better see how Jazz is doing." I got up from the messy bed and walked out into the other room.

"_How bad was Princess after we left you guys last night?"_ Sprx asked me quietly.

"Very bad." I whispered before walking out into the main room, Jasmine at the wheel and she seamed fine for the most part.

"Hey Nova." She said as I walked into the room. "We're nearly at Yron, only about a few minutes away actually, we should see it soon." She sighed. "I can't believe after so long, I'll see my home world again, my brother, and my best friends."

"It's about time you got a break." I told her. "What do we have to eat? What did ya pack?"

"There's plenty of apple sauce in the fridge, just throw it in the microwave for about a minute when you have amount you want, or just eat it cold."

"I'll heat it up; I won't eat it cold after what you did to us." Jazz snorted and continued to look forward with driving and I fixed myself a fruity, sugary treat.

"_Warm applesauce?"_ Sprx questioned.

"_Its better then you think, Sprx."_ Jinmay told him. _"Jazz let us some right after it was cooked, tasted the best."_

"_Yeah, I had nearly five bowls of it!"_ Otto said. "_It was _so_ good!"_

"Okay you guys keep it down or I will take some meds and we'll find out what happens to you guys." I hissed under my breath.

"_Sorry Nova." _The three of them apologized.

"Nova! We're here!" Jasmine called and I rushed to turn around as I was eating my food, watching as a dark green, jungle filled moon came into our sights with a bright green and blue planet behind it, Yron and Yonux 12. I let out a sigh I had and ate my food as fast as possible without hurting myself and then prepared to land in a watch tower on the moon's surface to get access to the mother planet.

Once we got down on the surface and landed at the tower, as we excited the ship, many guards dressed in black and gray started to run around us, pointing guns at us ready to fire.

"Halt, this is a restricted zone!" One of the guards called. "State your purpose or you will be dealt with!"

"_This doesn't look good."_ I heard Chrio mumble in the back of my head. I turned to Jasmine to make sure she was okay and not over stressed with her own people attacking her, but she seamed fine, hell more then fine, she was _grinning_.

"Wow general, I never thought you'd get stuck at the outpost watching incoming people to the planet." Jazz said to the head man. "So how's life been since I was taken?"

"_What is she doing?" _Gibson snapped angrily.

"Jazz?" I asked her slowly. She waved me off.

"I don't know who you are, but the fact that you know who I am is not a good sign. Now state who you are!" The general guy tried again. Jazz didn't break a sweat at his empty threats.

"Oh common general! Seriously, it can't be that hard to figure me out. You knew me really well up to the point I was kidnapped." Jasmine looked down at her feet, tears starting weld in her eyes as she thought of the painful memories. "I just found out a little while ago that Mom and Dad died from the heart break of Lediture capturing me, and here I thought that they and Gabe would've all been there waiting for me with open arms."

"_What is she talking about?"_ Sprx demanded. I hushed him and the others under my breath.

"You make it almost sound as if- as if you're the long missed Princess Jasmine." The general said sadly.

Jasmine sighed, walking around the men pointing weapons at her and looked the general in the eye. "I thought my eyes would give you the answer, not many people have the same ones as me. I honestly haven't met one yet." The general did look her in the eye and nearly dropped his weapon at the sight of them.

"Show me you left shoulder blade." The general told her sternly. She shrugged and pulled her shirt down over the area and he gasped when he looked whatever was there. "Princess?" He gasped. Jasmine grinned.

"Took you long enough general, I almost thought you forgot me for a second there." The man then rushed and took Jasmine into his arms and I saw unbelievable happiness pass over all the soldiers around us.

"How did you escape? How did you get back here Princess?" The general asked her. She then turned to look back at me and grinned.

"My master, best friend and sister behind me, Nova of the Hyper Force." I heard the soldiers gasp around me before they all bowed on the ground and I looked around surprised.

"_These guys should be bowing to you after all you've done for them Nova."_ I heard Sprx say in the back of my mind.

"_Sprx!" _ The team all growled at him and his comment.

"_What? It's true! Nova's been there helping Jasmine get home since day one when Nova broke her out of Lediture's fortress!" _Sprx defended. I shook my head as the guys had an argument inside my body and brain, which wasn't doing it any help.

"Thank you Milady Nova." The general said, taking my hand and kissing it. I could feel the anger and frustration race threw my body from Sprx and it took all my will power not to hit the general.

"_Forget what I said; beat the crap out of him Nova."_ I did the best I could to ignore him and fake smile threw my small talk with the general.

"General, I need to get back down to Yonux 12's surface and get to my brother, but I know that you don't want to have your princess go down there by herself, so is there any available warriors or soldiers that would be strong enough to escort me there?" Jasmine asked the man. I saw him laugh and sigh, shaking his head before leading us deeper into the watch tower.

"I believe I know the two royal guards that are perfect for the job, would the Bell children be fine?"

"They'll be perfect." Jasmine assured him.

"_The Bell children?"_ Jinmay asked.

"Cobi and June, her two best friends." I whispered. Luckily Jazz didn't hear me and we walked into a communications room, filled with many screens and panels. Jasmine, the general and I walked up to the largest one. The general had his soldiers get it on and instantly the screen was filled with a sixteen year old boy, strong muscled, dark black hair that got in his eyes, which happened to be hazel.

"General, it's good to see you, anything to update on the out post?" The young man asked.

"Yes actually Cobi." The young man looked at the general questioningly when he used his real name rather then some other name that he normally must use. "Cobi, the princess had escaped and made it here to the outpost."

The boy's eyes went wide as he stared at the general. "What? Where is she? Where's Jasmine?"

"I'm right here Cobi." Jasmine spoke softly and calmly as new tears of happiness slithered down her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Jasmine, like your trying to trick us that you weren't taken." The young man said after a moment of silence and taking in his best friend's new appearance.

"Well haven't you turned into a sweet talker?" She smiled softly at him, taking in his own appearance. "You been practicing while I've been gone on other princesses?"

"Course not, I learned about a minute ago when I saw my best friend again." She sighed happily at his answer and looked at him lovingly. "So how long is it gonna be before you get back on the mother planet?"

"Well Cobi, the general was worried I'd run into a few problems and so he wanted the two best royal guards to look after me and escort me safely back to my brother, so now I'm just waiting."

"Oh." He looked down sadly; a look of rejection hit his face.

"Kid." The general called to Cobi, forcing him to look up. "Ya do know she means you and June right?" His face instantly lit up in surprise and a large grin spread wildly on his face.

"We're leaving right now!" He told us running from the screen and jumping out without turning the communicator off and we heard him shouting. "JUNE! JASMINE'S HOME! COMMON WE GOTTA GO GET HER!" The general laughed and closed off the connection. I couldn't help but giggle myself and we followed the general to an observation deck on the floor above.

"If you two would be kind enough to wait here for them to arrive, it shouldn't take much more then an hour at most." He told us.

"That's fine general. We'll see you soon." He bowed to the two of us and as soon as the door closed, Jasmine jumped up squealing. "Omg! Did you see him, Cobi looks…" She trailed off in her own thoughts.

"Hot?" I suggested. "Cute, good looking, muscular, funny… you can tell me to stop any time now." She laughed with me and picked me up off the ground in a large hug.

"Thank you Nova, I can't believe it. I'm going to see my best friends soon! And Cobi's hot! I mean I knew he'd turn out good, but Jesus Christ!" She held her hands over her head and let her body fall backwards on the floor. I was just about to ask her if she was alright when she jumped back up to her feet in less then a second and started to jump around the room.

"_She sure seams excited."_ Sprx commented sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you be after not seeing the one you love and hold close for nearly a decade or more?" I asked him softly under Jasmine's cries of joy.

"_She's got a point Sprx." _Jinmay told him._ "You'd be all depressed if Nova was gone."_

"_And then Sprx would just mope around in his room all day!" _Otto cried before I felt them moving threw my body to run and chase each other.

"Guys! Headache!" I snapped at them under my breath.

"_Sorry Nova."_ I heard the two of them reply.

"_Nova, its best if you rest now." _ I heard Antauri speak for the first time since he came into my body. _"We have caused you enough pain by just being in your body, rest, things will be better when you wake, we will watch Jasmine in you absence."_ I felt myself nod at my higher command's words. I let my body slump over to the couch and I fell on it, letting the comforting words of my friends' sprits inside my head.

**Witch's Note: **

**Wow, I finally got this done! I'm so sorry my readers for having to keep you waiting so long for this chapter, as you know, things came up and I'm still worried that their not going to get better so updates will most likely not be weekly unless my parents aren't on me about studying and losing my laptop, so I hope to see you soon, but now, I got to get ready for swim and start studying again. (Boring!)**

**Question of the Chapter: What did you guys think when Cobi came into the story and the guys getting into Nova's body?**

**My Answer to the Question: I honestly will tell you that I had planned to put Cobi in this chapter, he was the guy I was talking about at the end of the last one, but as for the guys spirits getting inside Nova, that was totally out of the blue that I came up with to go with the scene so we didn't have to ignore the other Hyper Force members besides Nova and the dead silence of the taken over members for a few chapters. **

**Thanks for being patient with me and I'll get the next chapter up when I can! Please remember to Review and Vote if you haven't!**

**Also, I'm going to start excepting questions for the 'Q & A' at the end of the story, which is about six chapters away. There are no limitations on the questions, though I do ask that you try to keep them related to the show, the story and the characters and try not to ask me random questions like 'What is your favorite color?" Though I will answer some questions like 'What gave you the idea for this story and your other ones?' I will answer a question like that. I also can't wait to hear from my favorite and most frequent reviewers **_**HBee16**_** and **_**Starfire 16**_**!**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	13. Prove Your Worth Girl

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 12: Prove Your Worth Girl_

**Nova's Point of View: **

I don't remember how long I had been asleep when I heard the guys arguing in my head again. From how much my head now hurt, Otto and Sprx must be chasing each other again. Just as I though, when I tried to sit up, I felt an exploding pain in my head.

"_Sprx! Otto! Stop that this instant! You've woken up Nova!"_ I heard Gibson snap at them inside my head. The pain then dulled, but it was still largely there.

_I can't take it anymore. _I thought. "Jasmine!" I called out.

"Yeah Nova?" She stuck her head out from around a chair in front of the observation window and can over to my side. "You don't look to good, are you feeling alright?"

"Not really, I have this monster of a headache. Do you know if the general has anything for it?"

"I don't know, I'll go ask him." She then ran off while I groaned in pain, holding my head and massaging it, trying to sooth my throbbing head.

"_Sorry Nova."_ I heard Otto and Sprx say inside my head.

"_Nova, please don't take any medicine. We-"_ I cut Gibson off.

"Don't know how it will affect you, I know Gibson, but my head is killing me and if this medicine puts them to sleep so in can think for two seconds, I'm taking it."

"_I understand Nova, Otto and Sprx don't have much to do besides wander and annoy each other and the others at this point while being in your mind. It is hard for seven souls to be in one body while one is in control and the other six are acting as visitors for the time being until our bodies are returned to us." _He said.

"Okay Nova." I heard Jasmine say as she came back into the room. "The general gave me these pills that will knock your headache right off the planet, and if it still hurts, you might need a super powered dose prescribed by doctors." She handed me the pills and looked at me worriedly. "You don't always have headaches like this, do you?"

"Only when I have other voices screaming inside my head." Of course she had no idea what I meant by that, but Sprx, Otto and Gibson chuckled at it inside my head. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem. Oh, I just got to talk to June and Cobi while they were getting on their ship to come and get us. Oh my God, June looked so beautiful, she grew out her hair and her eyes have gotten even darker in color since I last saw her. She looks amazing for a fourteen year old."

"What does she look like?" I asked her.

"June? Oh she looks a lot like her brother, she's got long black hair that past her shoulder blades on her back and she got these deep and dark green eyes that are just beautiful."

"_She sounds nice."_ Otto said in my head.

"_Indeed."_ Gibson agreed.

"No comment Sprx?" I whispered under my breath when Jasmine wasn't looking anymore.

"_She sounds nice."_ He copied Otto's answer. _"I'd don't know what else to say besides that because I've never met the chick, and I've already got as girl now, I don't want to mess it up."_

"_Good idea Sprx, stay on your girlfriend's good side so she doesn't beat you up when we get out of here."_ Gibson snickered. I rolled my eyes and then I remembered my horrible headache these guys gave me. I took the pills Jasmine gave me dry and let them settle in.

"Who says you might not get beaten up when you get out here Gibson?" I asked him. I heard Sprx and Otto's laughter in the background before I heard them yawn. "By the way, where are Chiro, Jinmay and Antauri?"

"_They decided to take and nap as you did and Antauri is deep in his meditative state."_ Gibson replied before I heard him yawn too.

"The medicine knocking you out Gibson?" I asked him, somewhat chuckling.

"_Be careful while we are gone Nova, we will not be able to help you."_ He then quieted down and all I heard in the back of my head was their soft breathing, and the snoring of Sprx. It was only after they had fallen asleep did I not feel my headache anymore.

"You feeling better Nova?" Jasmine asked me

"Yeah I am, much better now that this headache is gone." I replied to her.

"That's good. The general said that Cobi and June would get here in a few minutes, and when they get here, we can head back up to the loading dock to get on their ship and introduce them. So I'm gonna watch the window for them." She said, walking right up and putting her nose on the observation window.

"Eager are we?" I asked her sarcastically, laughing.

"Oh you couldn't tell." She played along, grinning at me.

"Not really, I mean, if you were that desperate, then you'd go to the top of the building and jump up and down for a really long time and scream for them."

"Your right, how could I be so stupid?" We both started laughing. "I better go do that then." She then slowly moved toward the front door that led outside of the observation room when the general came in and our laughter halted.

"Princess, Milady Nova, there is a large ship approaching, and it is not the one from the mother planet." We both looked at each other before we ran after the general into the command center. When we looked at the screen, we saw the Super Robot. A screen then came up and showed us the possessed bodies of my friends driving it here, and Lediture stood behind them, grinning when he saw Jasmine.

"Hello my dear." He said to her.

"Bastard!" She snapped. "I will fucken kill you!"

"Temper, temper my dear. You are acting a little more like you teacher now aren't you?"

"How I act is not your fucken concern!"

"Let my friends go!" I screamed at him.

"Awe, but then how will I get back my precious dear?"

"You don't." I growled.

"Too bad." He grinned. "I'm coming to get my precious dear back." The screen then went blank and we saw them descending the ship into the jungle before the station.

"The Bell children are only coming into visual now Princess." The general said. "They won't make it before Lediture and the possessed Hyper Force members get here and get inside."

"Then Nova and I will have to take care of them until they do get here." Jasmine said.

"Your highness! We just got you back, we can't just let you go into battle!"

"Yes you can. General, I'm ordering you and all of your men on this planet to evacuate and get back to the mother planet. Nova and I will hold off the Hyper Force until the Bell children get here and then we'll board with them and get back home. Now go!" The general looked reluctant, but one look from Jasmine's pleading, hard eyes got him going. Him and his soldiers soon left the area on the ships and Jasmine and I walked down to the ground level.

"Are you sure about this Jasmine?" I asked her as we made it to the jungle planet's surface.

"Yes, Nova. I can't keep running from him, its time I fought for my freedom." I looked worriedly at her until I saw her determined face. She was ready for this. I took a deep breath and looked out before us and watched as the ship landed.

No sooner then the front doors to the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 had opened, six blurs blasted out and charged at us. We had little time to react and force them back.

"Flame Ring!" I called. Unleashing my new attack, similar to Sting Ring, but with fire now so it could hurt the others too. My fists created the rings of fire that forced back the team with a fire shield. "Your turn Jazz, knock 'em out!" She nodded and jumped over my shield and her hand soon became covered in electricity.

"Lightning Bullets!" She shouted before her hand covered in electricity shout bullets of lightning at my teammates. They had enough of a change inside of them to knock out Gibson, Otto and Jinmay after about five hit them, and they were knocked out cold. It took another twenty to knock out Antauri and Chiro, but Sprx was easily able to just absorb them with his magnets. "Nova! You have to take him out, my attacks have no effect on him!"

"Got it!" I ran up behind him while he was focused on Jasmine and I hit a pressure point on him that knocked him out. Jasmine breathed heavily as she walked over to me and gave me two thumbs up.

"You gotta teach me that one day." She told me.

"One day." I agreed. Now lets go get to the top of the building and wait for your friends." She nodded and we both ran back for the tower when I felt something hit my back and my body exploded in pain. I can't remember if I screamed or not, I just fell into blackness.

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

When I heard the shot and the screams of my mentor, my head whipped around to see Lediture holding a gun and walking toward her. I couldn't help but gasp and ran toward Nova's bleeding body and held her protectively in my arms.

"Stupid monkey." Lediture mumbled as he moved closer to us. My grip on Nova tightened as he pointed the gun at her head in my arms. I tried to cover up any other part of her he could shoot with my arms, but I couldn't. "Now my dear, she doesn't have to die. Just set her down and come with me back home and we'll forget this all happened."

I spat at his face when he got close enough. "I rather you put the bullet threw _my_ head. Then I wouldn't have to see your ugly face anymore."

"Temper my dear." He reminded me. "Now do you really want to continue on with this fighting?"

"If it means my freedom, then yes."

"You were free with me Jasmine."

"No, I was in the bottomless pit of hell."

"Now is that anyway to thank your savoir?"

"My savior is bleeding to death, shot in my arms!" I felt the tears come down my face as those words sunk in. Nova _was_ dying in my arms. I had to get her back to Yonux 12 and fast, or I'll lose her. I then thought of my newest attack that Nova had showed me how to do by copying her friends and changing it into her own attack, like I had done as well. "Electric Mind Scream!" I yelled, directing my attack at Lediture, the gun was knocked out of his arms and his head his off the side of the robot, knocking him and out and some blood slipped down the side of his head.

He wasn't moving.

I breathed slowly as, but then I turned my head in a rush when I saw that a ship as landing behind me. Cobi jumped off the ship before it had even touched the ground.

"Jasmine!" He yelled running toward me.

"Cobi, we have to get out of here, the hypnotize Hyper Force can wake up any second and Lediture shot Nova. She'll die if we don't get her treatment soon!" I yelled, holding my mentor in my arms.

"Common Jazz, we'll take care of her. Lets get you home too." I nodded and followed him back to their ship and saw June crying in the doorway when she saw Nova in my arms.

"Cobi, drive the ship, I'll do what I can for Nova." I nodded and handed my mentor to my best friend and she started to wrap up the wound and stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it to you two in time Jazz." Cobi said softly as he lifted the ship into the air and drove us to Yonux 12.

"Its not your fault, only Lediture's." I walked over to where he was driving the ship and put my arms gently around his neck, nuzzling there. "I missed you guys so much."

"So did we Jazz." Cobi muttered lifting up one had from the controls to crease my cheek. He pulled my head down a bit more so his lips could reach mine and I let him. It was soft and slow, but powerful and understanding. I broke down then and Cobi put the ship on autopilot now that we were in the air and took me into his arms, trying to sooth my cries.

**Third Person Point of View (Back on Yron):**

The Hyper Force members slowly got their feet and reactivated those who needed to be from the electrical shock. Both Jinmay and Chiro helped the man who was bleeding against the side of the robot to his feet and the Gibson started to clean and bandage the wound.

"If you will not be with me my dear, then no one will. All those who are close to you and yourself will die at my hands. Hyper Force, in due time, we will blow up the planet of Yonux 12, but I will give my love one last chance, and if she still refuses, kill them all."

**Witch's Note:**

**Omg. I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait on this chapter. My parents took away my laptop so I have to type behind their backs and cover it up with essays I'm writing too. I'm not with them right now, but with my grandparents so I hope to get maybe another chapter up soon besides this one. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Also, as I told everyone in the last chapter, I want people to start sending me questions in the next few chapters and what not for my Q's and A's chapter at the end of this one, after the epilogue. That's only about five chapters away people. No limit on the number of questions, but do please keep to the SRMTHFG subject or to the story and its characters. **

**And I also need someone else to be the final vote for the two stories that are going to be put up, **_**The Hard Life**_** and **_**Shuggazoom High: Fight Before the Dawn**_**. These two stories are neck at neck and we need a final voter to put that aside so I can focus on one later. Help me out here people! Please!**

**Question of the Chapter: How much longer do you think the Hyper Force will be control by Lediture? And how do they get free?**

**Answer to the Question: Sorry, can't tell you yet, it would ruin the story! But please guess, I like to see what you guys say!**

**Please Remember to Review and Vote!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	14. War Preparations

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 13: War Preparations _

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It hadn't taken long for Cobi to drive us the rest of the way back to my home planet of Yonux 12. It had been long since I had seen her beauty, the golden fields where I used to play with my best friends, the green fields where we watched the flowers grow, the waterfalls and rivers where we used to swim, the crystal caves where we use to play hid and seek. The old memories of these many places of my home raced by my eyes as I saw them once again while we flew over head.

My village I had grew up in and my castle stood firmly behind the stone walls that kept out wild animals, and in the past, assassins and enemy kingdoms. I remember climbing that wall with my two best friends, and then having the place guards climb up to try to get us down when we refused. We'd spend hours up there until the guards finally had enough and grabbed ladders to reach us, only to have us crawl away from them. It was only when my father, mother or brother came down from the palace to get me and my friends down that we would finally listen.

Our ship flew into the palace walls and landed in the court yard. When we opened the door, June flew out with Nova in her arms, and Cobi and I were right behind her. I saw many of the old servants of the castle as I ran by, all with tears in there eyes, all reflecting the very face I wore now. I needed Nova to be alright, she saved me from what I thought was going to be my permanent hell, and haven't had a chance to repay her yet.

I suddenly felt an arm hold me back and I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see some of the maids holding me back from the room that Nova was just taken into, moved from June's arms into a doctor's and they closed the door behind them. I tried to pull forward to stay with her, but I was still held back and soon Cobi and June helped them hold me back as well.

"Let me be with her!" I shouted over their soothing words, trying to calm me. "I have to be with her!"

"Jasmine, you're just going to get in the way." June said. "Let the doctors do what they gotta do to save her."

"You don't understand June!" I snapped, lunging at her, only to be held back by my lover. "She saved me from that hell, the darkness that stole my life! I can't just wait around for someone else to do what I have to do!"

"And what can you do?" She snapped back at me. "It's not like you can heal wounds with the Power Primate!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO!" I screamed at her. I changed my body into and electrical charge and escaped all their grasped when my energy slipped threw their fingers and I raced threw the locked doors.

Lamps hung over the work bench as I saw the doctors had pulled out the bullet from Nova's back. Some of them were startled when they saw me jolt threw the door cracks and into the room. The one doctor that had taken Nova from me continued to work on her and never lifted up his head.

"Get out of here Princess, there's nothing you can do." He sighed and stepped away from her body and toward me; blood was poured out over his hands and 'doctor clothes'. "She's too far gone to help now."

"Then move." I growled darkly at him. He stepped back away from the Nova's body and I stepped forward. If there was one thing that Nova got into my head when she was training me, it was that nothing is impossible for one who tries hard enough.

I raised my hands over Nova's nearly lifeless body, and I tried to build up the energy in my hands. Not violent like I normally use it, but softer, gentler. A way to put back together what was torn apart. My hands then glowed a bright green color; my pure Power Primate Energy was at my hands and not my Elemental Power Primate. I held my hands over Nova's gun shot wound and slowly distributed the energy into her body where the wound was, feeling my energy working in her body like stitching, stitching together the skin and keeping the blood from flowing anymore.

"Please don't die Nova!" I begged. I felt the tears continue to slip from my glassy eyes. I suddenly felt energy erupt form her body and six energy spirits left Nova's body, each one a different color. Orange, Pink, Silver, Blue, Green and Red. They soon changed into shapes and I saw that they were the spirits of the Hyper Force. They all looked around at their surroundings before their eyes landed on Nova's body as I using all my energy I had to heal it.

"Nova!" The red spirit, Sprx yelled. His spirit raced toward us and he tried to place a hand on her check, but it went right threw her face. "What's going on?"

"The last thing I remember was that Nova took the medicine at the station on Yron." The blue spirit, Gibson muttered while floating down to us as well, looking at my hands as I kept trying to heal her. "You can heal, Princess Jasmine?"

"I guess I can." I said to him. More tears began to pour and I turned my head to wipe them away so I wouldn't pull away my hands from Nova's bleeding being. "I fell like I'm healing her, but I still feel like I'm not healing her completely. Can you help me?"

"I can Miss Jasmine." Said the silver spirit, Antauri. He floated over to me, and even as a spirit, he used his own power to show me how to guide my energy to heal. "Nova has taught you well Jasmine."

"She did, with fighting and to believe that nothing is impossible." I replied back. "I never knew I could heal others, just fight."

"That is one thing that I see Nova was not able to teach you yet." He replied. "You never stop learning young Jasmine, even after you have passed every test you and others can think of, more are out there and your powers, being the Power Primate, are endless. I am surprised that you are able to tap into that power, though with the current situation, it makes it more believable."

I gasped slightly when I felt movement under my finger tips. I turned away from the team and looked at my mentor, her breathing became faster.

"She's waking up!" Gibson said. "Make sure she can't get up or all that hard work you spent in healing her will be for nothing when she tears open her wounds again!" I nodded and used one of my arms to hold her down why still keeping my hands over her back wound.

"What happened?" I heard her whispered. She started jerk when she couldn't get up, but somewhat calmed when she saw Sprx's spirit standing in front of you.

"It's alright Nova. Princess is the one who's holding you down. You took a gun shot to the back." He told her. He tried to touch her face again, but failed once more as his hand did nothing more then run threw he head again. "They said you weren't going to make it."

"Then how am I alive?" She asked.

"It's all because of Jasmine." The pink spirit, Jinmay said.

"Yeah, she healed you!" The green spirit, Otto said. "Well, not completely, but she did some!"

"Jasmine has discovered some healing powers from the Power Primate." The orange spirit, Chiro translated for Nova.

My mentor nodded her head and then turned to look at me over her shoulder from where she laid on her stomach. "And when did you learn how to heal? Have you been practicing behind my back again?"

"No, and I just found out a few minutes ago when I heard you were going to die." I replied. She looked sadly over at me before she unsteadily lifted a hand to hold onto mine.

"You ain't gonna lose me that easily girly, when I get better, I'm doubling your practice time." I groaned at her order and the team around us laughed before the doors that led to outside where my lover and best friend were opened and the palace guards came in with my brother.

I stood at his arrival. Other then looking older and wiser, he hadn't changed much. His onyx hair was still in his face and his ocean blue eyes were still as bright as they had been years ago, though a hard look was settled upon his face. He was dressed in normal blue jean shorts and a sky blue sleeveless shirt.

"Sister, how is your mentor?" He asked me calmly.

"She is.. better now, but she needs a soft bed and what not to heal properly. If you would allow me Brother, I would like to have her placed in my room where I can keep an eye on her throughout the night and heal her more too." I said to him.

He nodded and motioned forward Cobi and June. "Bell warriors; please take Master Nova to my sister's bedroom and make sure she has everything she needs. I need to speak to my sister in private." They nodded and slowly picked up Nova. Being careful of her back and moved her off in the direction of these longs hallways I remember running through so long ago. Gabriel held out his hand for me. "Come Sister, we shall speak in my private study." I nodded and took his hand, letting him lead me threw the home I once knew so well to the many rooms that we all studies, but only one was Gabriel's.

The one that he led me in was so much more filled then the last time I had seen him. Last time I saw, he only had a few books shelves filled, now there were multiple bookcases filled to the brim, with some falling over the edges. Walls were mostly covered by these books and bookshelves and there was only one window and a large desk that was covered in paperwork.

My brother shut the door to his study and locked it before he rushed over to me and brought me tightly in his arms. "Oh Jasmine, I'm so glad your safe, that your _alive_."

"Of course I am Gabey." I whispered in the side of his neck. "You don't really think that I would get hurt out there, did you?"

"You don't know how long I've searched and waited for you to return Jasmine, so long since I saw you. So long since you were taken, I've missed you, as did Mother and Father before they passed."

"I truly am sorry for taking so long to get back Gabe, but you know it takes a long time to get by some people." I whispered. "Oh no, Lediture!" I pulled roughly from his embrace with me and started to pace.

"What is it Jasmine?"

"Lediture, the man who captured me, he's probably going to try and get to us inside the wall here and kill our people in order to do it. I remember hitting him pretty hard when I pulled off my 'Electric Mind Scream' at him and he hit his head, but knowing him, he'll be better before we can ever get ready to make a stance."

"Then we better start preparing for a war." My brother told me, walking toward the door of the study and unlocking it. "Will you aid me Sister?"

"Of course, my king." He rolled his eyes at my joke and I giggled at bit before Gabe and I cleared out.

**Witch's Note: **

**I know that this is kinda short for a chapter, but the more happy things for us (readers and writers, maybe others) is when Lediture dies, lets hope he does.(Hint, hint!)  
**

**Also, I have a big thanks to say to Starfire 16 and HBee16 for the questions you guys gave me, if you want to add more, be my guest. I have less then ten anyway, not including my new story question. **

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite stone? Like a birthstone, those shiny stones?**

**My Answer to the Question: I love Amethyst the most because of it's a purple color. **

**Remember to Review Please! Oh and no more voting, that poll is being taken down. **

_**Halloween Witch**_


	15. Family Reunited

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 14: Family Reunited _

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"So this is what you room used to look like, you know, like before you left?" Nova asked me as I sat down on the large mattress next to her. Her back was facing up to me and I continued to use my healing powers to now her back was mostly healed, but I still had another couple hours of healing before she would almost back to one-hundred percent.

"Yeah, basically. I never was into to many girly things when I was little, including pink and all the other stuff. The only thing I really cared about that was somewhat girly I think was that I loved stuffed animals. They were always really cute." I replied to her.

"Why did you hate pink?" She asked, turning her head to the side so she could somewhat see me in the dark room, only lit up by our moonlight from Yron and the light from my healing powers.

"I just never liked it. I mean it looks great on you, but with me, I honestly despise it."

"Well then remind me never to get you anything like that." We laughed at that and then I looked up, feeling the room get colder. The Hyper Force had returned from searching out where Lediture was.

"What did you guys find?" I asked them. Nova looked at me surprised; I guess I forgot to tell her that I sent them out.

"We found that Lediture is hiding out with the Super Robot and his own medical ship just out in the atmosphere." Chiro said. "It was difficult for us to get near him and listen in on his conversation because he knows that our spirits were around, or something was wrong."

"I was able to get close enough to hear bits and pieces of what he was telling our mindless bodies." Sprx growled. "He told them that at noon tomorrow, he would descend to the planet's surface and give you one final chance before he tries to take you by force." He clenched his red, spirit hand. "When I get my hands on Lediture, I swear I'm going to fucken kill him for what he did to you Nova."

"Sprx.." She tired to think of an argument, but couldn't. I placed a hand on her shoulder and temporarily stopped healing her back.

"Count me in as well." I told him. "It's about time he paid for what damage he's done." I sighed and looked at Nova and then at the team. "I do apologize to those of you who are truly against kill this man, even now, but after the things he has done, there is no other option. We have no choice but to kill him, or I know for certain this will happen again."

"You have no reason apologize Princess Jasmine." Gibson told me.

"Indeed." Antauri said. He floated down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "My dear child, Lediture, as you have said, is not sane. We all know this, and we all know that it is not acceptable for him to be out there in the world where he can hurt others. Even placing him in a prison would do no good. He has come all this way, just on his insane drive. And though it is against my teachings, we agree that it would be best to end Lediture, once and for all."

I nodded, a tear falling from my eye that they understood why he had to go. "Thank you Hyper Force, for everything."

"Don't be thanking us just yet Jazz. We still gotta deal with Lediture and 'end' him." Jinmay said.

"Yeah, he's still got our bodies and the Super Robot." Otto said sadly.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll get them back." I started healing Nova's back again and checked her vitals. "Only a few more minutes and I should be done, and you should be good as new Nova."

"I pretty much feel that way already; this is like some sort of soothing massage." She snickered. "Maybe I should get shot more often."

I shook my head. "Let's not."

"I was only kidding Jazz. You know I don't really mean that."

"I know." It was then that I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" My door slowly opened and my best friend and my boyfriend came inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Jazz." Cobi said. "How's Nova?"

"She's-"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." Nova cut me off. "It'll only be a short time longer before I'm up on my feet again."

"That's good to hear." June said. She turned to me. "Jazz, I want to apologize for what happened earlier today. When I shouted at you and didn't believe in you." She paused for a moment and came over to the side of my bed and took my hands in hers. "All these years without you around, its made me lose my ability to believe in others, how I couldn't believe in you, or how I couldn't believe that Nova would make it." I shushed her and placed my hand over her mouth.

"June, stop apologizing. Everyone makes at least one mistake in their lives. I know this isn't the first, and I know it most certainly won't be the last, but whatever it may be, we'll work it out. So stopped acting like the little girl in used to know, and show me the new young woman that's my best friend." June cried and leaned into me.

"Thank you Jazz." I smiled and held her while Cobi came over onto my other side and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So these little bubbles of colored light above us are the spirits of the Hyper Force, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded. "Hopefully they won't be separate much longer."

"I hate to change the subject, but shouldn't we all get to bed for tomorrow?" Nova asked.

"Yeah we probably should. You all can bunk here, I mean, my bed could fit twenty people." Everyone snickered at my remark and we all curled up together in my large bed. We were out in no more then a minute.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Morning had soon come and past and with Nova all healed; she didn't need me by her side to heal twenty-four-seven. So I decided to head threw the palace again and then the village and see how much has changed since I was last here. But if no one knew where I was though, it would cause a lot of panic, especially for Nova, Gabe, June and Cobi, so I dropped a note for them on my nightstand with all four of their names written in bold black letters, in the biggest font I could write on the side of that paper.

When I had placed the note, I grabbed a black cloak to conceal my body and face, and left the palace without the notice of anyone. It was the middle of the summer months, so the dawn came much sooner then it did in the spring or fall. Flowers were in full bloom around the stone and wooden village, as well as the crops were slowly coming to their full height.

I moved threw the village and made my way to the flower shop, buying a set of lilacs and a set of red roses. The woman who sold them to me stared at me with uncertainty, weary of my hidden figure that I might be a thief. I quickly paid for the flowers and hurried off the royal cemetery, where all royal family members of this planet are laid to rest.

The hedges that shaped out a maze for the cemetery was filled with flowers and made some think it was more of a flower maze then a place to bury the dead royals of Yonux 12. After some time, I made it to the graves of my mother, Katharine, and my father, Sean. I placed the lilacs on my mother's grave and the roses on my father's. I had gotten down on my knees and looked sadly upon their graves.

"Mother, Father. I wish you could have last longer." I said softly to their graves. "I finally made it home from that evil man who took me, Lediture. Though he's still hunting me, now that I have Gabe, my village and my friends at my side, we plan to end him so her can't hurt others like he had with us. How he broke us." I paused as I whipped away the tears that fell from my eyes and tried to swallow the hard lump in my throat. "He won't get away with what he did, we won't let it happen again, and he won't get free. The minute he declares war with us is the minutes we end his life, no questions asked." I paused again, almost straining to try and hear their voices again. I heard nothing. "I miss you both. I wish- I wish we couldn't have been broken like we had, that we could forget the pain we went threw and then we would have been together again." I sighed. "But things just don't work out that way, like they do in fairy tales you both read to me when I was little. I pray for you both, and I promise you this, I swear on my life that I will not be captured again like I had been and taken. I will fight and protect what I hold dear. And one day, we will all see each other again, most likely not in this life time, but in another. There I will wait for you, good-bye and rest in peace, Mother, Father."

After I finished up my long prayer to them, I quickly headed out of the dead's resting place and made my way out to the edges of the village, to the one last place I had to go to finish up releasing the guilt I felt over what happened.

I needed to visit the field where Lediture took me away from here and imprisoned me. The soul of my child self is there, right where I left it when I was taken and Lediture whispered those dark words to me. _I'm going to make sure that you never see them again, and that you'll always be alone and in misery. _

To this day those words still haunt my being. I have to go to the field and accept what Lediture did, to finally accept the warrior princess I have become, or forever I will be stuck between the past and my present and future.

When I arrived at the field, it was almost nothing like what it had been when I had left. There were millions of flowers planted all over the meadow; the grass was a forest green and spread for miles. The only thing that was the same was the outline of the trees, with fresh green leaves softly planted on the ends of each small twig and branch. I looked fairly close, I saw the winds howl at my entrance to the field, as they approached me, so did the light outline of the child-like spirit I left behind when Lediture took me. She looked at me, in tears and broken.

"Its time to become one again little one, you no longer need to be here alone and suffer." I told the sobbing spirit. I sat down in the grass and she climbed into my lap. Her figure slowly became a small little purple bubble of spirit energy and she phased her way into my body, my past soul combining with my present soul. The pain and sadness doubled after the procedure was complete.

"Lediture." I cried; my fist clenched white and my powers of lightning reaching the surface of my body, physically running across the surface of my skin. "_You will die_."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWith**

It was nearly noon when I was making my way back to the palace. The streets would be much busier now that it was close to the lunch rush, where everyone went out to the dinners and the shops. Kids would be out of their schools. The place would be packed, and it could risk having someone see me.

Or… I could head threw the small woods to the side of our village. It was a fifty-fifty chance right there, risk getting caught by my people that I was out of the palace, or go threw the woods and risk being found by Lediture. I'll take the woods, because if I do happen to run into that lying bastard, I get to kick his ass and then sever his head.

That will be the highlight of my life.

I shook my head and made my way into the small woods, or more commonly know as the Fruity Woods by the children, since I last was here, since the woods is filled with fruit trees and plants that grow naturally threw the year along with normal trees that have been here for at least a few hundred years.

As I walked down the thin path, I heard a ruffle in the bushes. I quickly turned and my worst nightmare came to life. Lediture stood there with the soulless bodies of the Hyper Force surrounding him. I growled and got into a defensive stance.

"Now, now my dear. Is that any way to treat one who loves you?" He asked with a grin, he stepped out from around his soulless soldiers and walked toward me.

"Don't even try your games here Lediture." I snapped at him, halting his movement. "I'm not leaving with you."

"Is that so? You can't be persuaded in any way?" He questioned with a frown.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I _hate_ you! I _despise_ your very existence! You've destroyed my life since I was six years old! You kidnapping me is the reason why my parents are _dead_! I wouldn't go with you if it meant _life or death_! I want so badly to _decapitate_ you head! That's how much I hate you!" I screamed at him. His frown had then turned into anger and his fist clenched.

"I wanted to give you one last chance my precious, but I guess that you have made your choice, and after all I've done for you, you still chose them over me." He sighed shakily. "If I can't have you, then no one can. Be prepared for your people and you to fall then, my fallen love." He stepped back behind the Hyper Force bodies and then stopped once more to face me. "And here's a good-bye present for you and an intro into the war." He pressed a button on a remote he had in his hand. The Hyper Force then became electrocuted and I watched as their bodies turn slightly red and brown. I jumped into action and ripped the small panels from their bodies that were shocking them and all their bodies fell to the ground unconscious, and no longer under Lediture's control. I quickly pulled them all together and started to heal the burns as my communicator with Nova started to go off.

"_Jasmine, where the hell are you?_" She yelled into the communicator. I looked around, Lediture was no longer there.

"Nova, I'm in the Fruity Woods. Tell June and Cobi to bring you down here with a medic team, and bring the souls of our friends as well." I told her.

"_Jazz, what happened? Did Lediture find you?_"

"Yeah, and we started a war."

**Witch's Note:**

**So sorry for the later update, school work got in the way of things again, and my laptop still is only being used behind my parent's backs. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I promise you all this, to those of you who read this story. Those of you who hate Lediture to the point where you despise him; will **_**love**_** the next chapter, because what's been said, is about to become a reality. **

**Question of the Chapter: What did you think of the scene when Jasmine paid her respects for her fallen parents?**

**My Answer to the Question: I though it was really said, even as the author, but you can't help but feel sorry for them. At least she believes she'll see them again. **

**Another note to you all, any more questions you can give are more then welcome, but get them in while you still have the chance, only three chapters remain before the Q's & A's. Those of you who have already give me questions are more then welcome to give more if you please, no questions are considered stupid or absurd here, so ask away!**

**Also, if I haven't mentioned this before, no more voting for the next story that will be written, for it had now been chosen, and will be listed at the end of the Q's & A's!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	16. Getting Even

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 15: Getting Even_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

It was later the same day and we were all back at the castle. The Hyper Force was now all back in their own bodies and Nova and I were tending to them as they slowly got back on their feet, the first being Sprx since he's so stubborn. After he got to his feet, he held Nova in his arms and kissed her. I shook my head at that and helped Jinmay stand next. She soon got the feeling back in her body and then went to help Chiro while I went to help Otto next. Eventually the team was all again running at full power and was ready to take Lediture down.

"So what's our plan of action?" Sprx asked.

"Lediture is probably controlling the people on his ship and plans to use their mind controlled bodies to fight against us, so he'll most likely be coming to the ground to attack on land rather then the sky, since he's probably hoping my sister will reconsider." Gabe said.

We were all gathered in my brother private study, going over battle plans. Sprx and Nova were next to each other at my side, with Chiro and Jinmay on the other. Antauri, Gibson and Otto stood across from us next to my brother. Cobi had his arms around me, trying to comfort me in this time, and June was next to my brother, her eyes on me worriedly.

"There's no way in hell that I'd reconsider." I snapped.

"Good, because even if you did want to go back, you'd have to go threw your entire kingdom." June replied coldly.

"How do we plan to get to Lediture?" Gibson questioned.

"From what Jasmine's told us about their last conversation, he plans to go after everyone that means something to her, reason why we were shocked." Chiro explained. "So he'd most likely be after killing everyone here on the planet, but mostly, he's probably going to go after Gabe, Nova, Cobi and June, being the closet to her, and would probably cause her to go into mental shock."

"What if we planned to separate him away from the people in the town?" Otto asked.

Antauri shook his head. "There are too many lives on this planet Otto, their will always be one in range of his attack."

"Lediture also has his ship out in orbit, if we try to evacuate everyone, he'll just blast them out of the sky." Cobi said, his grip on me tightened. "There's no way to get them to safety."

"What if we get Lediture to think I want to come back, and that's how we get him?" I asked, as much as I already hated even asking the idea.

"WHAT?" The entire room shouted at me.

"Look! Just hear me out. I don't like this idea any more then you guys do, but if I can trick Lediture that I changed my mind so that I would keep you safe, it would give us an easy chance to kill him." My brother held up his hand to not only silence me, but to stop the uproar in his study.

"As much as I don't like it, we'll consider it. It will probably be a last resort Jasmine, and _only_ a last resort! I don't want there to be any risk of losing you again." My brother said to me. "I can evacuate my people under Yonux 12's crust and then we can fight more freely then with the innocent running for cover."

"That'll work, we just need to get them out of there so that people won't get hurt and we should be fine." Chiro said.

"Are you fighting with us Gabe, or are you going to be with your people?" Jinmay asked him.

"My job is to protect my people Jinmay, if that means going into battle to protect them, then hand me a weapon, we're going to war." With that said, my brother allowed us to leave for the moment and calm down before we would start up our augments and discussions again.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I watched as the sun started to set once more on the second day I was back home on Yonux 12, and as I watched the sun set, I also watched as the people of my planet were moved into the palace and then into the underground passage ways. I couldn't here much as they quietly moved into the palace, my brother and the Hyper Force helping them inside.

"So this is where you've been hiding." I didn't need to turn around when I heard that voice. Warm hands slid over my own and arms rapped around me, Cobi always was a sweetheart. "Your brother, June, me and the Hyper Force have been looking for you for a while now, we were all starting to get worried."

"Sorry, I just need to have some time to think."

"About what?"

"How we planned to deal with Lediture. The plan is sound, but Lediture is always having surprises jump out of his sleeve."

"You don't believe our plan will work?"

"No, it's just that he's already done things that I would have never guessed he would have done, but now I know to expect anything. He shot Nova just the other day; he forced himself on me back on Peacia-"

"He did what?" I flinched form his angry voice. I turned in his arms and placed my hands on his checks, kissing him softly before trying to get threw to him again.

"Yes, he did that, he also shot Nova and I down on Glacia with the Super Robot, he turned the Hyper Force, all but Nova, on me." I gulped. "Him taking me away was the reason behind my parents' death." I walked as far as I could in his arms and buried my face in his shirt. "Cobi, I can't under estimate him. Look at all the damage he's caused to not only me, but to everyone!" I looked up at him in the eyes and felt the burning tears race down my face. "I can't let this happen again, even if it means taking a risk like what I had mentioned earlier, I have to do it if it means stopping him."

Cobi seamed stunned by my words. He looked down at me sadly, but his hold grew harder as he held me in his iron grip. "I know I can't stop you from doing anything Jazz, but promise me one thing, don't let him take you from us, from me, again."

"I'll do all that I can." I responded, kissing him deeply. When I broke the kiss with him, I let my face be cradled into the side of his neck while my body molded into his chest. "Its all any of us can do now."

He nodded and held me even closer, if that were possible, and he and I both watched out over the castle walls as the dusk finally settled and the guards called us down to dinner and bed. I moved to followed after them when Cobi stopped me and handed me a dagger, the Bell family mark on its blade and handle.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked softly.

"Because in the instance where Lediture might take away your powers, you have a back up plan to sever his head." I snorted a laugh in his direction and he laughed with me. The guards soon called again and this time, we did followed them inside.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

With dawn soon approaching, we had to get ready and fast for this war. Many of Lediture's soldiers were going to be men and women who had been mind controlled on his ship, most likely even the patients too. We had to expect the worse and hope for the best.

We had all bunked together again in my bed room, the girls and I all slept on the bed while the guys were on the floor, Chiro and Gabe's orders. I had to be separated from Cobi at the time I most likely need him the most. June did her best to be there for me, but the comfort of a sister or best friend is different from that of a lover.

The night had soon passed and I rose early before everyone else had. I hurried out to the watch tower of the palace and looked out at the rising sun, Lediture could be here at any moment, we had to be ready, and now, I was. I let the Elemental Power Primate fill my being and watched as it created my Hyper Mode, long black pants and a single strapped black shirt that came just above my belly button. White boots covered my feet and white fingerless gloves appeared on my hands, unlike Chiro, but like Jinmay, I had no mask on my face. When I'm in this mode, I fell like I can be the true warrior that Nova wanted me to be.

Sun started to raise high in the sky colored space above and I heard the horn alarm go off at the west tower, on the other side of the palace from me.

_Lediture was landing his ship. _

I raced off in that direction and jumped from the palace onto the hard rock ground, taking off into the woods with palace guards shouting after me. It was time to end this, no longer was I going to cower and hide, no one else was going to die.

_Only Lediture was going to die. _

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was hard to believe that Lediture had chosen to have our final battle in the very field that he had kidnapped me in, the golden meadow, now green because of its season, was filled with mind controlled men and women of all species who were waiting there, weapons into their hands and their fists raised high.

_The battle was here at last. _

Some of the people at the front first charged, yelling out to attack. I couldn't very well kill these innocent people who don't know what their doing, so I have no choice but while I fight them to find the beacon where Lediture's mind control device was on them. And that might not be too much time with the way the odds are looking at the moment.

I raced forward toward the first person, I twisted and jumped over him, while in mid air, I grabbed the back of his shirts and used my propelled foot work of my landing to spin and throw him into another group of enemies. It knocked them all back for the moment, but then came another wave. I jumped from my feet to my hands and let my legs unbend the entire way and spun on my palms. It knocked back the second wave, and then came the third. I had no choice but to get close and personal with them, kicking the first one of my left in their gut and sending them backward and a punch to another's face at my right.

I was surrounded instantly, but that didn't mean I stopped fighting. I kept throwing punches and kicks, I had to find the way to stop them and bring them back to reality. It was then suddenly that I saw it, a reflection on the back of one's neck. I raced for that person and grabbed it. Using my powers, I shocked it and it released the skin it was attached to instantly. When the person was free, it fell to the ground unconscious.

I finally found the spot I was looking for. And just in time too. More of them started to show up and I was going to be in big trouble if I had to waist much more physical energy. I electrocuted the air around me and it shocked many of the people, most went down with that shock, knocking off the mind control devices.

With all ones from the first large group down, only the new aiding group was still on their feet. I shocked them, waiting to see them fall. Only a few did, and they got right back up on their feet. These people must be loyal to Lediture.

"Jasmine!" My head raced around and I pushed a few of the loyal servants off me and I saw my brother and friends coming to help. They started taking down the loyal servants of Lediture on the edge of the woods as they tried to get closer to me. I made my own way toward them, until we met in the middle of the battle field.

"You could have been killed coming out here on the battle field by yourself!" My brother yelled at me.

"I wasn't thought, was I?" I snapped back at him. "I can't wait anymore Gabe. _He has to die now_." I turned then away from my brother and fought my way back threw the millions of servants before me and made my way to where Lediture most likely would be. I heard the calls of my friends and family behind me, but I ignored them. I raced toward the back woods beyond the field, beating everything that got in my way until I made it to where I saw Lediture had placed his ship. Then I saw him, by his side was the woman who always dosed me with those drugs that kept me under, it started a fire in me, a flame that would not go out until their lifeless bodies pour their bodies' contents of blood onto my hands.

I charged I was ready to strike and end it all, all in one final blow, but I had to stop short when I saw what was in his hands. In one, was a knife, which honestly didn't scare me that much, but it was the person who was tied up next to him that did. It was June.

"Jasmine, get out of here!" She yelled at me, pulling against the ropes that held her next to Lediture. "Run!"

"I wouldn't if I were you, my precious." Lediture said, holding the blade up high. "Her life is not the only one at stake. Bring the rest of them out!" My head whipped around and there I saw my family, friends and lover, all neatly in a single file marching behind me, bound at their hands and their tails (for the monkeys). "You can prevent this still, my precious. Just give yourself back to me, and I will leave them be, so long as they don't come after you." Tears stung my eyes as I watched them all looked at with fear that I would accept his offer. I had no other choice.

"Jasmine, please don't do it." My brother yelled.

"Jazz- I can't lose you again!" Cobi screamed and everything went quiet. Lediture looked at him sourly.

"Cut off his head." He ordered. I raced before the guards and pushed them back.

"No Lediture, hear me out!" I called to him. He held up his hand to his guards and they waited, weapons pointed at me. I sighed in defeat and sadness. "I agree to go with you, but you must keep your promise and leave them be, don't kill them or hurt them." Lediture grinned with the largest evil smile I had ever seen on him and he opened his arms. "Come then, my precious, we'd best be leaving then." I slowly made my way over to him, my head held down to keep myself from looking at the broken faces of my friends and family.

"I don't believe you for one second." Mira growled at me.

"I sadly have to agree with her, my precious. You must prove to me that you're going to obey your word." Lediture agreed. "Allow me to mold my mouth with your now and be one with you tonight in our bed and I will truly believe you."

My face was filled with fear, but I had no choice. It was for my family to stay alive and safe. I nodded and he pulled me up to his chest, smashing my breasts close to him and he then placed his mouth against my own, his cracked lips cutting mine once again. I forced myself, against my body and mind's will, to open my mouth and he deeply explored it. I cried as I felt the violation of this perverted man doing things with me I never dreamed of doing with anyone other then Cobi; and what also Lediture was going to try and force me to do tonight.

Lediture soon pulled away for air and sighed, cleared pleased with what had just happened. "Ah, true love's first kiss, and so many more to come. It is time to leave, my precious. Tonight will be an early honeymoon for the both of us. I can't wait to please you, as you know you do to me." I nodded and held my face down as he withdrew us into his ship and I heard the shouting of my friends and family behind me, loudest of all was Gabe, Nova and Cobi. I cried as I saw them disappear as Lediture's ship pulled into the atmosphere and I was left alone with the devil, being led to his private chambers.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch~ (Oh boy…)**

The sun had soon set as Lediture continued to pull his troops from my home planet below. Since I was brought aboard his ship again, metal bands were placed on my wrists to keep me from using my powers and I was placed in his personal quarters to wait for him when he returned at sunset, when he planned to 'be one with me'. I don't think I have to explain that to any of you, do I?

"My dear, I have come back." Lediture walked into the room happily and came over to my side, roughly grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "And now, its time for us to finally be one with each other." He let go of me and I turned away as he pulled off his clothes. He forced my eyes back to him, and I was surprise to see he had left his boxers on. He leaned down by my ear. "They are for you to pull off later, my precious." I felt the disgust in my stomach grow ten fold as I tried to move away from him, but he pulled me back. "And now it is your turn." I sighed and pulled off only shirt for starters. Since my powers were cut off, I was now no longer in Hyper Mode, only in my normal clothes of jeans and a shirt, with under clothes underneath of course and my boots and the knife.. that's it!

"I don't want you to see me at first, if you would look away please, until I have the courage to let you see me like this." I begged him softly.

"Shy? My precious shy?" He sighed. "I guess I can understand that, my precious, but I'm only giving you a minute." He turned then and I slowly pulled my jeans, only to give him the impression that I was going to remove everything. With my jeans removed, I then pulled off my boots, which had my bare feet in them, and slowly slipped the dagger that Cobi had given me into the palm of my hand. With no mirror or shadow in this semi dark room, Lediture had no way to know that I was planning to kill him, no way would he ever believe it, so long as he had the belief in his mind that he loved me and I loved him back.

"Are you done yet my precious? I wish to see you now." I walked up to him, only a few feet between us and sighed once more.

"Yes, you can turn around now." I saw his body shiver in delight and he raced around to look, only to find my dagger swing at him and without him even knowing, severed the cords of skin and tubes of his neck from his body. His head and body both slumped to the floor and they both poured blood into the white carpet. I sighed with relief, he was finally dead.

_Lediture, my greatest nightmare come to life, was dead. _

I wasted no time I getting my clothes back on and using the dagger to break off the power cuff on my wrists. With my powers now back, I electrocuted the body of Lediture until it became inflamed. While the body burned, I grabbed his head by his black hair and carried it in one had with the blood smeared dagger in the other and walked out of the room.

People stared at me in fear, especially Mira, when they saw me with the severed head of Lediture. I walked passed them all and grabbed Mira with my blade holding hand, taking her to the loading dock and forcing her to look at me as I got a ship ready to head back down to my planet.

"Mira, we all know you've done some bad things in your life, but now, you're going to face them all, here on Yonux 12." She breathed heavily and sacredly, shaking in a full out panic mode. "I am not going to kill you, but know this, for the crimes you have committed with Lediture; you will most likely never see the light of day again." Her head fell against her chest and she sobbed in anger. I grabbed her arm and shoved her into the small ship and flew out of the station. With my two enemies in hand, I flew back down to the surface, ready to see my family and friends once again. This time, it will be _my choice_ when to leave, or if I don't at all.

**Cobi's Point of View:**

It's been too many hours since she's been gone, since I last saw her, since I last held her. I couldn't stand that she had to be with the perverted, vile man, when we all know that she wants to be here, with her friends and family, repair the relationships that were broken. But now, only having her back and in my arms for a few mere days, and I had to let her go again, this time for good.

There was no way for me to recover form this, my heart was too broken. I need to have her by my side or know that she was alright and one day going to come back to me in one piece, or else I'd rather just die.

My sister knew my intentions because of the hardship of the last separation, so she refused to leave my side for one moment. Even when our king Gabriel demanded of it.

Which led us to where we were now, I was in the bathroom with my sister outside as guard. I couldn't allow her to get to me or else she would stop me in my attempt of suicide. Without her knowledge, I placed a large vanity in front of the door and walked toward the window. The vanity would only hold my sister back for a moment, so I needed to be quick with my jump from the tower.

I walked over to the window and thrust it open; the cold air of the night rushing threw the small room and probably to my sister's heels.

"See! I told you, he's gonna kill himself!" She shouted. I wasted no more time in jumping out threw the window as I heard the door crash open. I happily felt the rush of the adrenalin as I waited for glorious death to claim me as towers of rock closed in around me.

Suddenly I felt a hand reach out and grab my own and I raced my head upward to look at who dared try to save me. The rest of itself was hidden behind a cloaked ship that they drove. I tried to pull against the hand to release me, but its grip was like iron, like the warrior Nova's and Jasmine's. It made me crave then yet again for death. Like a drug addict and heroine.

"Cobi! Stop pulling, you wanna die out here?" If it wasn't for who's voice that said the question, I would have instantly replied yes and ranked my hand free to continued on the path of death. But the voice made my body go still and numb. The clocking device was turned off and the face of my once missing lover appeared. I became filled with life, knowing she was now by my side again, but my face saddened when I saw her pale looking face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, pulling myself up into the ship and taking over the controls as she moves over. I see the severed head of Lediture in the lap of a woman dressed as a nurse behind us. "Who is that with Lediture's head?"

"How about you fly this thing down and get us on the ground before I puke from killing someone and then I'll tell you what went down?" When she mentioned that she was going to be sick, it was enough of an explanation for me to drive without any other words to her. As soon as I landed in the docking station, Jasmine jumped over me and dove for the nearest trashcan. That was where she stayed for a good portion of the rest of the night, being soothed by everyone before got some rest and then would rejoice in the death of Lediture and our victory.

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally! Lediture's Dead! We've all been waiting for that moment for a long time, haven't we? I'm sorry again for the late update, but its hard to write much with not only a case of writers block, and you can only type when your parents aren't home or sleeping, like 4 in the morning. But since I had a snow day today and my parents are getting over being mad at me and my grades are getting **_**mostly**_** better, I think they don't mind me using my laptop again, but I still have to be careful. **

**Question of the Chapter: What was you reaction when Lediture took Jasmine away and then the things he planned to do with her once he had her, right before she killed him?**

**My Answer to the Question: I, even as the writer and who wrote this chapter, felt so utterly appalled when I wrote this, but I knew that Lediture would do something like that or along the same lines. I hope you guys enjoyed his ending and I bet we all can't wait for the next chapter now right?**

**If you guys have any more questions to send in, send them in now! Only two more chapters until the Q's & A's, you guys can ask any questions, but you better do it fast. Remember, 'there is no such thing as a stupid question, only a stupid person who doesn't ask when they need to.' Or something along those lines I've been listening to lately. **

**Remember to Review Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	17. Final GoodBye

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 16: Final Good-Bye_

**Jasmine's Point of View:**

"Would you please escort Mira Scotts into the court room please?" The judge of the royal house of justice asked. Palace guards made their way to the back door and opened it up, the pale, shaking form of Mira, the woman who once drugged me beyond the point of insanity, was dragged down the isle to the accused stand. The clothes she wore were nothing but rags and she was nothing like she had been only a few mere days ago when she had been captured by myself after I killed Lediture.

Okay, that made me feel sick, just the thought of him brings back nightmares I wish to forget and what he had planned to do, if I had not had the training I have now, because it makes me go paler then a ghost and sometimes greener then Otto's fur. The first time it happened, no one would let me out of their sights. Didn't bother me in the least bit, it got my mind off of him.

"You are charged with no only assisting in the kidnapping of a royal bloodline of Yonux 12, but also with drugging her as well and assisting in kidnapping her a second time when she returned home, assisted by her master Nova of the Hyper Force." The judge said as she was brought to the end of the hallway and stood before his tall oak desk.

"I wasn't even on his ship when she first got captured!" Mira yelled; it was the first emotion she had shown in days, rage and a way of protecting herself.

The judge looked away from the screaming woman and looked at me. "Princess Jasmine, does she speak the truth?" It had been a long time since I had been captured. As much as I wanted to spite her and say yes to his question, she really wasn't there when I was first captured by Lediture.

"She speaks the truth; she was not there when I was first kidnapped by Lediture." I replied. The room erupted in whispers and I felt Cobi grip my hand tighter. June held my other hand tightly along with Gabe's on the other side of her. The Hyper Force and my master sat past him, the two couples holding their others' hands respectively. The three single monkeys nervously watched ahead.

"By the power of the planet of Yonux 12 and by order of King Gabriel, you _were_ to be sentenced to death." The judge started off. The room went quiet at his explanation and I nodded to him when he turned to me and Gabe. "But the princess does not believe that to be a fitting punishment for what has taken place." Mira's head glared in my direction. "By the order of Princess Jasmine and approved by King Gabriel, you are to be sentence to life imprisonment on the surface of the planet Chamb until your death day. Patrols will watch the planet's surface everyday to make sure you stay there and so that none of what has occurred will happen again." With the words ringing out, the judge slammed his hammer and the sentence was final. Many people in the court room jumped and cheered as Mira was led away in chains. I sighed and stood up with the rest of my friends and family and moved back outside of the court room, which was downtown, only a few minutes away from the palace.

Tomorrow was going to be so hard on me, Nova planned to leave back home with her team at sunrise. I just couldn't seem to let her leave though, since we met, we became attached, more then just mentor and student, but as older and younger sisters. She had looked after, protected and teached me as any older sister should or would. Now that this connection has been made, I don't know how I'll handle the separation.

_This was going to be my last day with her, with the Hyper Force._

I felt my heart constrict at that, I don't think I'm ready for her to leave. There's still so much she can teach me. I feel as if the connection between us is so strong that if one of us left the other, it would be broken forever.

"You okay Princess?" Sprx asked me, reviving me from my moment of silence.

"Yeah, it's just been a hard day." I replied. The other seamed to accept this answer and walked off, all but Nova, who stayed back with me. She reads me too well.

"I'm gonna stay out with Jazz, okay guys?" She called to the others as they walked back toward the palace.

"Just keep her safe and have her back at the palace by night fall Nova!" My brother called to her.

"And get back in time to gather you things for when we head home tomorrow!" Chiro added. She waved as her reply before she dragged me off away from them outside of town.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"You're not the only one who dreading to leave here, or be separated you know." Nova said to me as we walked along the path of the Fruity Woods. We had been walking in silence for at least an hour until she brought it up, the subject that we were once again going to be separated. "Its not like I want to leave you Jazz."

"Then why do you have to?" I asked quietly. "Why can't you stay?"

"You know I can't, what about Sprx and the rest of my team?" She sighed. "Maybe this is a test of some kind that Chiro and Gabe want to give to us."

"What kind of test?"

"A test to see how well we can do without each other. As much as I wish it wasn't true Jazz, we can't always be there for each other. There are going to be times where we're both in different galaxies and will have no way of being in contact all the time. The closeness that we've developed, as comforting as nice as it is, is not healthy for us."

"I don't understand."

She sighed. "Jasmine, you will always be my best friend, my student, and my sister, but you and I both have lives that we need to get back to, other people that need our help to stay alive and well in this life. I need to head back to Shuggazoom to help people there, and you need to help you brother, your friends and your people make it threw the war we just face. I also have to help all the people that Lediture brainwashed back to their own planets and imprison those loyal soldiers that served Lediture on Ranger 7."

"So tomorrow will be our final good-bye?"

"Hell no! Girly what the hell has happened to your spunk?" I blinked at her. She sighed and looked around, finding an orange on the ground, she grabbed it and threw it to me and picked up one for herself too. "Jazz, it won't be the final good-bye for us, never think that. It will only be 'so long until next time'. We can still send messages to each other and talk via intergalactic webcam. And we'll always be connected threw the Elemental Power Primate, maybe we could be connected like Sprx and I were when we slept while Lediture was alive."

I nodded, tears filling up the edges of my eyes. "I'm sorry Nova, it just hurts to think that you're leaving, and I don't want you to go. It won't be the same."

"You're right, it won't be the same, but that's what's going to make us stronger." She then opened her helmet on her head and pulled out a new communicator and handed it to me. "In case we ever need your help or you need ours, this will be our ticket to reach each other, no matter where you or I are. Now tell me that you're gonna be fine when I'm gone, tell me what you're gonna do when I'm gone."

"While you're gone," I took a shaky breath, "I plan to reconnect with my family and close friends, help rebuild my village and help out my villagers in any way I can. I'm going to help those in need, and I'm gonna write to you ever week at least."

She grinned. "I'll be looking forward to those letters."

"And I'll be looking forward to an invitation to you and Sprx's wedding when he gets the guts to ask you to marry him."

She snorted. "_If_ he asks me."

"Oh, he will, one day he will Nova." I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. "We probably should be getting back now, shouldn't we?"

"Probably." She replied, then turned to look up at the darkening sky. "But I want to see the stars tonight."

"That doesn't sound too bad; I think I'll stay a little longer too."

"And make the family worry?"

"And make the family worry." We both laughed and watched as the stars start to fill the black tinted sunset colored sky, the white specks grew brighter as the world around us darkened, reminding us of how we began in the exact same way. We were each others star in the universe of darkness.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The next morning had come too quickly for my liking. Nova and I had arrived back home well after dark, and true to our word last night, everyone was freaking out and about ready to send a search party after us. Gabe and Chiro looked so _pissed_; it was laughable, ludicrous even.

Nova and I stayed up a couple hours after we got back to pack her things and get the ship we borrowed from Otto back on the Super Robot. When it was all done, I wish I could have done it all over again to prevent her from leaving. But Nova was right, we needed to be separated and I needed to stay with my family for a while, reconnect with Gabe, June and Cobi and repair my kingdom after all the heart break it's faced and the war we need to comeback from.

And now, it was time for our good-byes, the most painful part for all of us. Nova was not the only one I was going to miss. I had made a wonderful friend in Jinmay as well as I already was with June. Otto was a fun little ball of energy too. Sprx often did annoy me, but I got over it, we both tease each other like a brother and sister would, calling each other 'Sprxy' and 'Princess'. I didn't get to know Antauri and Gibson too well, but maybe that will change in time. And Chiro, well, if I didn't see Jinmay or see her around, Chiro was most defiantly not here!

It would take the Hyper Force about a day or two to get back to Shuggazoom, but we still didn't let them leave without any gift of thanks. I gave Nova my family recipe, considering her family now, for my applesauce, apple jelly, and apple pie. So she and Jinmay would be happy with that, and probably Otto too.

The boys of the Hyper Force had loaded up everything on to the Super Robot and were making the final adjustments to take off. Jinmay and Nova were both were by my side as we watched our final sunrise together for a long while. June and Cobi were at my side too, Cobi had his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest and June held one of my hands. My single free one was shaking the hands of my mentor and my new best friend.

"It hurts to know that you guys have to go." I said to them. I whipped away my falling tears with my un-captured hand. "But to know that one day we'll see each other again, hopefully under better terms, makes it all worth it."

"You'll send us lots of messages right Jazz?" Jinmay asked.

"So long as you respond to them and send your own." I replied.

"You don't have to worry about that Jasmine, if we're not hanging out with our boyfriends, fighting a battle or training, we'll probably be checking to see if you sent us a message recently." Nova said, grinning crazy like.

"And I'll be checking mine whenever my brother doesn't need me or I'm not with Cobi, June or the town's people."

"That's good to hear Jazz." My mentor said softly. She sighed and turned to face the robot. "Well.. I had better get on board before I change my mind and try to attach myself to your side or the palace so I don't have to leave. See ya soon Jazz." Nova then walked off toward the Super Robot and I grabbed Jinmay when she was out of sight to whisper to her.

"Do you know if Sprx is going to propose yet or not?" I asked.

"He is!" She squealed softly back to me. "He already bought the ring and is currently hiding it in Gibson's lab, the last place she would look since the two of them are always fighting. And Sprx has got a bet to win too."

"A bet?"

"Yeah, there are these three robot monkey girls back home on Shuggazoom that we work with every now and then, and Sprx made a bet with Gibson that if Sprx was able to ask Nova to marry him and she said yes, he had to ask the white monkey Snowy on a date. If Sprx loses or Nova says no or not yet, Sprx has got to keep his mouth shut permanently for an entire month, not including missions when he needs to say things."

"I'll be first notified when she says yes right?"

"_If_ she says yes."

"What is with all the doubt? She is gonna say yes!"

Jinmay sighed. "Alright then, _when_ she says yes, then yeah, I'll send you an instant message, I'll even attach an important sign to it so you'll look at it first."

"Great." I pried myself from my lover's arms and freed my hand from June's death grip and hugged Jinmay. "I'll see you soon Jinmay, don't lose that innocence you and Otto got, alright?"

"You bet." Jinmay said happily.

"Jinmay! We gotta go!" Chiro yelled from next to the robot. Jinmay hugged me one more time before she ran after him and the others and they all got on board. I was then pulled back into the arms of my lover and both my hands were lost to the best friend and brother next to me. They waved with their other free hands to the Hyper Force and the Super Robot waved back at us.

When they were finally out of sight, Gabe sighed and ordered Cobi to get off of me and check and see how everyone was doing downtown with June. My lover reluctantly replied and Gabe took me back into the castle, where we were going to meet with upper class families who were willing to help rebuild and donate money to the poor.

**Witch's Note:**

**Yahoo! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that its been so long since the last update, but Fanfiction was locked down mostly for the time being so no one could up load, review or get to their profiles. Without this ability, I have no way of updating, and you have to expect this at least once a year. **

**Anyway… I hope you guys love this chapter as well as you did that last when Lediture was killed by Jazz! (She rocks, don't she?) Moving from that though, there is only one more chapter until the Q's & A's and then this story is OVER! Which means I get to remind everyone who reads my stories (mostly HBee16 and Starfire 16, being my best and most often reviewers) that this chapter and the next is your final chances to ask me any questions you want to ask before this story is completed and closed off. ASK QUESTIONS YOU WANT TO HAVE AWNSERED, IT IS THE ONLY WAY THEY **_**WILL**_** BE AWNSERED! (Or if you send me a private message, but not many people tend to do that.) Anyway, GET THEM IN NOW IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE OR HAVEN'T ASKED ME YET! TIME IS GETTING SHORTER! **

**Also, if some of you didn't read the last chapter because of the screw up with messages, then please read how Lediture dies.  
**

**Only the Epilogue is left now… Remember to Review Please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	18. Epilogue

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 17: Epilogue _

**Nova's Point of View (Six Months Later):**

It's honestly been too long since I saw my student last. Jazz kept her word as we kept ours; we've been sending letters to each other over the course of these past few mouths that we've been separated, and as I predicted, it truly has been for the better. Sure I missed my student, but now she was mending things with her brother and close friends while I did the same with my family.

But I wasn't the only one who had been correct in these past few months. Jasmine was right when it came to Sprx proposing to me. After all the excitement had calmed down and we had gotten into our normal schedule, Sprx had taken me out on a date on top of the robot while the sun set, then he took me for a ride in the Fist Rocket 3. He landed us in the park and under the stars and light or Ranger 7, he asked me to marry him. I was so overjoyed that I almost forgot to say 'yes'. I quickly did after that and Sprx cheered. The wedding was planned to be in a month from now and Sprx won his bet with Gibson. I was angry at him for it, but I let it slide. Gibson really did need to get out and have some fun with another person.

When Sprx won his bet, Gibson was forced to ask a female robotic monkey, named Snowy, out on a date. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was when I met her. Her fur was pure white like my hated enemy: _snow_. Though unlike snow's temperate like feeling, she was not cold to the touch, nor when she spoke. She was soft and gentle like the snow crystals' touch, minus the cold. And her eyes were like sliver soot, it was no wonder that Gibson was attracted to her. That and her occupation led her closer to Gibson as well; she was a medical officer and the nurse of her family. That being said, they both knew a lot about the two different fields of science, and it brought them closer.

As their relationship became much closer, Snowy eventually introduced us all to the rest of her family, her two sisters, one of which was secretly seeing Otto. I was _stumped_ when I heard that one. Otto was so open, to find out about his secret relationship like that was quite a surprise. The sister he had taken too was named Tiffany, or Tiff for short, the youngest of the three of them. She had a beautiful sea like teal fur and bright neon green eyes. She was a woman who had a studier head on her shoulders, a pretty good match for Otto with him always getting into trouble. Not to mention, he's totally afraid of her when she's with her plants. She an environmental expert and raises plants, some that actually obey her commands like she's the master and they are the servants. The plants only act up though if they sense that Tiff is stressed or angry, and then they attack.

The third sister, who happened to be the eldest, was named Violet, easily it was understood why. Her fur was very dark violet/ plum color and she had bright citrus orange eyes. Antauri took a liking to her and surprisingly, the two of them got together. You want to know why that's surprising? Because she's got a temper the size of Sprx ego and is a gun specialist! Before she was going out with Antauri, she was literally off her rocker and lost her temper so often, but as soon as Antauri came into the picture, she calmed down just like that. Antauri explained to me that it was because she had to protect her sisters when they were on their own and in danger all their lives when they were younger, that was why she was so temperamental, and why she needed someone calm like Antauri to tell her problems to and let out all the frustration she's had over the years. She still scares me though, and that's a hard thing to do ladies and gents. But you tell me if you're at all worried about a temperamental monkey with a _giant missile launcher or bazooka_, on her back or in her hands, doesn't scare you!

Moving on from that now, Chiro and Jinmay's relationship has gotten much deeper since we left Yonux 12, the two of them were sixteen now. _Sixteen!_ Much older then that and they'll be getting married themselves! Chiro even got Jinmay a promise ring to marry her when they were older. It was so sweet!

Now if I move on to where we were now, I was in my bedroom with the girls, we were once again going over things for the wedding, dresses, flowers, guests, the who lot of it. I was honestly bored out of my mind as Tiff was going over things and I kept responding absentmindedly.

My wandering thoughts were to my student, who I hadn't seen in six months. I missed her and she hasn't replied to my last email I sent. It made me worry, _was she in trouble again?_ Then again, Cobi and June were there with her and the royal guard too. No one could reach her, unless she wanted to be reached. But that doesn't make up for her not replying to my letter, she's never late to respond.

"So Nova? Can I do that?" I heard Tiff ask me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, whatever Tiff." I responded.

"I knew you weren't listening!" She shouted. "You've been day dreaming again haven't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you think having your wedding be turned into a hell themed party is okay." Snowy said to me. "Is there something wrong Nova? Besides being lost in thought, you seam a bit… worried." Damn doctor, she knew everything to how we felt and if we were well or not, the only one who could get away with it now was _her_, because _she_ was the damn doctor!

I sighed. "I'm worried that something is wrong with Jasmine since she hasn't replied to my message yet, it's been days! Jasmine normally replies back within twenty-four hours, but it's been over a hundred!"

"Calm down Nova, I'm sure its nothing." Jinmay said.

"Yeah, you're starting to act like me on one of my temperamental days." Violet said.

"Everyone's entitled to forget or get busy Nova." Snowy said to me. "Jasmine most likely might be facing a world wide crisis or her brother might be keeping her out to long helping villagers with rebuilding their homes."

"Cobi could have even taken her off on a long vacation and she forgot to say anything." Tiff threw in.

"I guess." I muttered. "I just can't help but _be _worried, I know I trained her the best I could, but I still wish we could have not been separated. I know the Bell kids are strong, but what if their not strong enough to help her and she needs me?"

"Wouldn't you have felt that threw the Elemental Power Primate?" Violet asked. "Antauri said you would feel if she was in danger."

I ground. "I'm sorry you guys. You're right. I need to stop worrying about her and let her fight her own battles. Lets get back to work; I'll pay more attention this time."

"Maybe we need a break." Snowy suggested. "It's almost noon now, why don't we talk again after lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Violet said. "I have to clean my guns and have a meditation session with Antauri to relive some more of my stress."

"And Otto promised to take me out to the park after lunch for a walk!" Tiff said happily.

"Gibson promised me we'd go to the new science museum to look at some new findings from other planets and now that I think about it, I have to head over to the hospital to teach a class with him, so I'll be gone for the rest of the afternoon." Snowy said.

"Chiro and I were going to head out to the arcade. He wants to try and teach me how to play one of the games there so he can beat me at it." Jinmay said.

"That's not fair to you girly; you should put him in his place!" Violet snapped.

"Don't worry, I plan to. While Chiro's been in training, I've been practicing my skills with Sprx in his free time. I'm a master of the game now, and I plan to kick his butt."

"That's my girl!" Violet cheered.

"Show him whose boss!" Tiff yelled.

"You'll have to tell us what happened when we all get back." Snowy said calmly to her.

"Don't worry, I will." Jinmay replied. "What about you Nova? What are you going to do while we're gone?"

"Well… Sprx and I hadn't really planned anything out, so no idea. I guess we'll just hand out or I'll train and he'll watch like he always does or join me." I said.

"That's sad." Tiff said. "Well.. we'll see you when we get back."

"I'll see you girls then." The girls then left my bedroom and I was alone. Not like I didn't mind it, but the deafening silence brought certain thoughts back to the tip of my mind. Why wasn't Jasmine responding to my email now? Though, the girls could be right and I'm just flipping out over nothing. I should really have more faith in her, I mean, if we've both gone this long without any problems, we should have nothing to worry about, right?

My head hurts from thinking about it so much. I shook my head and left my bedroom in search of my fiancé. I quickly found him in the command center and smiled. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He gave me a smile before he turned his attention back to the screen of the command center. A scowl soon placed itself where his smile had been and I frowned.

"Is everything alright Sprx?"

"Not sure." He replied. "Look at the outer-orbit on screen, what do you see?" I looked up to the area that he pointed out and saw easily that it was a ship that was coming in, small in size, but it had no identification on. No identification meant no landing.

"An un-authorized ship is trying to land?" I guessed.

"Yeah, but here's the weird thing Nova." He typed a few things on screen and brought up a close up of the ship and some information it was sending out as it approached. "Even without its authorization, it's still speeding at us with a viable docking code, _our_ docking code."

"Which means it can land! But how did it get our landing code?"

"We don't have time tot figure that out now! Common! We gotta go check it out!" He and I raced out of the command center and out of the robot to see the ship enter the atmosphere and land before us. I transformed my hands into my giant fists, but I was surprised when I looked over next to me and saw Sprx grinning and his arms crossed, facing the ship.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked him.

"Just look Nova, trust me, you'll love it." I was stumped. First he drags me out here because of an un-identified and un-authorized ship landing on Shuggazoom with out launch code, and then Sprx is all grinning, like something is going to happen.

My head turns at the sound of the door opening of the ship and my fists lowered when I saw the figure step out of the plane. A tall, slender figure with brownish-tan hair and purple-hazel eyes stepped off the ship with a large pack on her back. It was female, and she smiled at me. She quickly dropped the pack and ran to hug me. We held each other in tight embraces and I felt the happiness flow threw our Elemental Power Primate.

"I can't believe you're here." I whispered.

"Neither can I Nova." She replied. "It's been too long." Sprx stepped out around us and stood next to us, holding out his hand.

"Nice to see ya again, Princess." Sprx joked. Jasmine rolled her eyes at his annoying nickname for her and shook his hand before hugging him as well.

"It's good to see you too _Sprxy_." She snickered. He glared at her but I stepped between the two before a fight could break out.

"I thought you weren't coming for another few weeks." I stated.

"Yeah, well.. royal life isn't really for me and Gabe does a really good job looking after the people on his own. And you know that I'm not one to sit still Nova, I hate being watched by guards each day and not being able to fight. So I had a little chat with Chiro and Gabe and they thought it would be in my best interest if I stayed with you guys for a while." She paused to grin at me. "Well.. maybe longer then _a little while_."

"What are you saying?" I asked them, still slightly confused at the situation around me.

Sprx came up and held my hand while the two Bell kids brought out bags of things and set them down next to Jasmine. "Nova, meet the three newest members of the Hyper Force." My jaw dropped and I stared at him, then at Jasmine, then at Cobi and June."

"He's not kidding Nova, I'm- we're here to stay, with the exceptions of vacations back home and checking up with my brother a few times a month." I couldn't help but feel the emotions swirl up inside of me. I quickly jumped to hug her and she raced to do the same.

"So we're not going to be separated again?" I asked.

"Not as long as we have breath in our bodies Nova." Jasmine declared. I sighed and once again held my student close. We're probably going to be attached at the hip for years after this, but it doesn't matter. As long as I have my family, fiancé and Jasmine, my little sister, I'll be fine in this world.

Never again will we be taken against our wills, so long as we have each other so we don't turn out backs.

**Witch's Note:**

**OMG! It's finally done! I didn't think I'd ever do it, but I did! Lediture's dead and Jasmine and Nova are once again together like they should be. All is right in this world!**

**Better listen up everyone, this is the last time you guys have the chance to ask questions. By the end of this weekend at the latest, I'll have the Q's & A's chapter up and that will be the end of this story and the later start of a new one. One that will soon be mentioned, but not now. Oh no, its time for me to sleep. **

**Zzzzzz…**

**Please Review! I Need Review! I Want Reviews!**

**Halloween Witch**


	19. Q's & A's

_Turning Your Back_

_Chapter 18: Q's and A's_

This is the second Q's and A's that I have done with SRMTHFG. Below are the questions that I received and have answered. At the very end will be you guys and my choice for the next story to be put up.

**This first set of questions are from **_**Starfire 16:**_

Q: Who's a bigger jerk, Mandarin or Lediture? 

A: Well, that depends on who you hate more. I think they're both just as nuts, crazy and mad, but as to who did the most damage, I think that would have to go to Mandarin, who nearly enslaved the entire planet of Shuggazoom, tore the team apart, constantly got in the Hyper Force's way, and has tried to kill them on many occasions vs. Lediture only wanted to have Jasmine, nothing else as long as he had her. Though then you have to look at the fact that also when Lediture took Jasmine, Jasmine's parents' died of depression and her entire planet fell in a state of depression. So I guess both of them are pretty bad.

Q: Does Lediture have the same mental problem as Krinkle? 

A: I would say that whatever was wrong with Krinkle most likely _could_ have been wrong with Lediture, though Krinkle wanted to be apart of the Hyper Force and was obsessed with being friends with them. Lediture's case was evolved further into the phase where he thought he loved Jasmine and that he, in his crazy mind, thought that taken Jasmine away from her home planet and putting her on drugs was 'freeing' her from a 'life of imprisonment.' (Notice those phrases are in quote marks, _welcome sarcasm_!)

Q: Was Lediture dropped on his head as a baby?

A: It's a fair possibility. Though even as the author, I wouldn't know because I only knew Lediture from his early twenties when Nova and Jasmine first made contact, then up until his death in his private quarters on his ship. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you.

Q: If you had to keep one of the Hyperforce in YOUR head, who would you want it  
to be?

A: I honestly would want it to be either Jinmay or Nova, since the two of them are girls, so that would help me in certain areas (mostly so I wouldn't have a pervert in my head during 'certain moments') and they could give me awesome advice while I wait for their bodies to be restored or fixed or brought back from wherever.

**This set of questions are from **_**HBee16**_**:**

Q. How do you think the Hyperforce would react if they found out the Alchemist  
had a little sister?

A: The most obvious answer would be that this surprised them, but they would welcome any help that she would be able to give about her once alive older brother.

Q: Did Lediture get his brain sucked out by an alien and, if not, can you make  
it so he does?

A: From the knowledge I have of Lediture, I don't believe that he did. Though is the situation called for it, I believe I _could_ have his brain sucked out by an alien.

Q: Can I hit Lediture with a shovel?

A: Be my guest. If you'd rather, you can borrow my crowbar or my Dad's riffle.

Q: What would happen if the Hyperforce met Sonic the Hedgehog?

A: I think that it would turn into somewhat of a good friendship between him and the team, though it would be a competitive relationship between him and Sprx, who we all know wants to be the fastest pilot out there, so he would often challenge Sonic to races, and probably most often lose, then have Otto build him a faster ship. Poor Otto…

Q: Of all the Hyperforce villains, including Lediture, who would you rather  
push off a cliff?

A: Out of all the villains and my own villains I made up, it would be a tie between Mandy and Lediture. If it was just with the villains from the show and Lediture, it would be Lediture, and I would not push him of a cliff, _I would take a chain saw to him_. And if it was only the villains from the show, it would be Krinkle; he was just _too_ messed up.

Q: If Jazz could go back in time, where would she want to go?

A: Since we all know that Jazz loves to draw and sketch and paint and all that art stuff, she would want to go back to as close to the beginning of everything that she could and draw the world as it grew and developed, watching its beauty come to life, like after a long drought, or winter. Like when spring comes and brings everything back to life.

**This Question is from **_**srmthfgfan2009**_**:**

Q: Will Nova and Jasmine get into the same adventure again?

A: In all honesty, I didn't really understand your question, but I will do the best I can to answer it in every angle I can. If you mean to ask if their will be a sequel of some sort or another story that will have a plot similar or almost exactly like this story, then no, there is no sequel or another story that will have a similar plot. And there is no sequel in general. If you're asking if there is a story that will be focused around Nova and Jasmine like _Turning Your Back_ was, then no there isn't. If you're asking that Nova and Jasmine will be working together in another story, then my answer is yes, they will be working together in my next story and my first series, which you will see below.

**This Question is from **_**mega-randomer:**_

Q: Are you going to do a sequel or something? Cause I think your a really good writer and there's so much that could still happen to them.

A: As much as I appreciate the praise, no there will not be a sequel, but do expect other stories in the future that I hope you will like, just like _Turning Your Back_. (And _Dawn of a New Era_ if you have or haven't read it).

**My Ending Questions: From **_**Halloween Witch:**_

Q: What is the next story I'm going to work on?

A: From the votes that you guys have given me, _The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life_has been chosen to be the next story written. Since this is a series story, I won't have a poll on what the next story is going to be since there are two sequels to _The Struggling Life I: The Hard Life_, named now as _The Struggling Life II: Old Bonds Return_ and _The Struggling Life III: Message From the Afterlife_, but maybe other questions for you guys to answer. I'm also going to take a break so that I can work on the chapters and focus some more on school work, but I plan to have the first chapter up by Sunday, May 15, 2011, probably between 6AM and 9 AM. I need some time to work without having to worry about updates. This will also give me time to let my mind wander in my writings that I plan to do in the future and plan out _The Struggling Life_ Saga full outline, since I only have the first and second story outlined. I hope you guys stick with me and I can't wait to get this next story up, it really starts over at the beginning!

Q: What will I be doing while on my little Vacation?

A: Well besides working on _The Struggling Life_ Saga and school work, my mother wants me to find a job, so I'll probably be doing that (if I can find one near my tiny little town) and start on my new job as a _Beta Reader_. Yeah, I'm a Beta Reader now! You people that read my stories are welcome to send stuff to me and I'll work with you on it! If you're unsure about anything, just PM me and we'll get it sorted out and remember to check out my Beta Reader Profile so we don't run into some of those problems.


End file.
